


Upon The Stars

by Winkyfuzx



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: /, A - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Goddess, Gods, Loki - Freeform, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Moon, Multi, Mystery, Night, Norse, OF, Other, Thor - Freeform, X - Freeform, and, bit - Freeform, father - Freeform, heimdall - Freeform, idek, on, power, powers, reader - Freeform, universe - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is the daughter of Heimdall. You have your own facial features, only that (just like Heimdall) you have a weird colour of eyes. I don’t really care what colour, but I will use intoxicating purple. When Thor is cast out of Asgard by his father Odin, Loki becomes King. You don’t know what happens at Midgard for you have to stay in Asgard. So this is mainly about your time in Asgard and with Loki. Eventually, Thor:The Dark World stuff happens, and where Loki goes you go, so there will be a lot of things mentioned and even scenes from the movie itself. Not everything, of course, but I suggest you watch the movie before reading this, haha. Also, you have the same superpowers as Heimdall has. There is tension between Thor and You, but your actual love interest is Loki.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I have edited the story, and finished it too. I have edited this story on January 8 2017. Some chapters may not have been edited yet, but that is because of lack of time. If the chapter note says the chapter is edited, you can read it. If not, I will soon post the edited version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father Decides

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited the story, and finished it too. I have edited this story on January 8 2017. Some chapters may not have been edited yet, but that is because of lack of time. If the chapter note says the chapter is edited, you can read it. If not, I will soon post the edited version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction. Thor is cast out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This in an edited chapter. I edited this on 8 January 2017. If you have read this chapter before that date, I urge you to read it again, for I have changed it quite a bit.

Chapter Quote: ''Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.''

 

You have known Loki and Thor since you were a child. You are Heimdall’s daughter, but your appearance looked different from his. Instead of a dark skin colour, you had (Y/S/C) skin colour, and instead of orange eyes, you had intoxicating purple ones. You had the same powers as Heimdall had, but you couldn’t yet totally control it. You could see small things, yes, but not as much as your father Heimdall could. He taught you how to use your powers, and you already knew a lot, just not everything. Your mother passed away since you were just a baby, but your father raised you well. You hung out a lot with Thor and Loki when you were a child, and as you all got older, your friendship only grew. Unfortunately, you also saw the distance grow between the two brothers. You liked them both, though you had to admit that you were very attracted to both of them. Loki in a romantically and sexual way, but Thor only in a sexual way. Yeah, and, well, let’s not lie, screwing both Thor and Loki (individually or not) was a big fantasy of yours. Yes, that was the truth. But really, you liked Loki more. Thor was amazing, but he thought very high of himself. He was a warrior, but very generous and would never betray the ones he loved. Loki was mysterious, God of Mischief, and you thought most of his tricks were pretty funny. Or at least, the ones he showed you. Loki was a great listener, and he understood you. You knew Loki was living in the shadow of his brother, but you thought he was an even greater man than Thor. At least, you did.

One of your closest friends was Sif. You liked her, she taught you how to fight and defend yourself. Something where you were very grateful for.

Since you were a close friend, and Odin and Frigga were quite fond of you, you could watch Thor’s coronation very closely. You were very honoured, and wore the green emerald earrings Loki had once given to you as a gift. You asked him why he had given them to you, but his answer was a bit vague, just because you were his friend, he told you. And although you thought there was more behind it, you didn’t ask any further. You also wore the necklace your mother gave to you when you were just a child. You’ve worn it every day since. It was a short necklace with a moon-sun pendant. Your mother told you once that it was very old, given to her by her mother, who had been given it by her mother, who had been given to it by her mother, and so on.

So now you stand here, in the ceremony hall , the day of Thor’s coronation. He, in his red cape and steel armour, kneeling before the throne, before Odin. The crowd cheers, claps and laughs. With Sif on your right and Loki on your left, you stand on the golden stairs, watching Thor as he gives you a cheeky wink. You roll your eyes and smile wryly. Odin stands up from his throne and slams one time with his spear on the ground. You hear the sound of a spear thudding through the hall, and the whole crowd holds their breaths.

‘’Thor Odinson,’’ Odin begins, looking at his son with pride. ‘’My heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the might hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. ‘Tis a fit companion for a king.’’  
Thor looks up to Odin as he continues his speech.  
‘’I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come, to pass this further. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?’’  
‘’I swear,’’ Thor replies with a certain voice.  
‘’And do you swear to preserve the peace?’’  
‘’I swear.’’  
‘’Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?’’  
‘’I swear!’’ and Thor raises Mjolnir in the air.  
‘’Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…’’ Odin’s sentence slowly drips off like he is distracted by something else. You frown your eyebrows in confusion, what could distract him that much that he does not crown his own son? Thor seems to notice it too because his smile slowly fades away.  
‘’The Frost Giants.’’  
Odin pounds loudly with his sceptre on the floor,‘’Everyone, leave now.’’  
The crowd mumbles and is a bit confused at first, but everyone walks away quickly when Odin shouts, ‘’Leave!’’  
Does that include you, too? You weren’t part of any army forces, so you quickly decided you’d better go, too. You’re getting ready to leave, but then Loki whispers, ‘’no, not you.’’  
When the hall slowly becomes empty Odin turns to Thor and Loki.  
‘’Come with me,’’ he commands and walks away. Thor sees your worried look, and gives you a quick peck on your forehead, his hands on your cheeks. ‘’Don’t worry. We’ll be back soon.’’ He then follows his father.  
Loki looks at you for a second, but quickly looks at the ground before following the two blondes in front of him.  
‘’What was that?’’ Sif asks when the three are out of sight.  
‘’I have no idea,’’ you reply and shrug your shoulders. ‘’Must be very important.’’  
‘’I think so too,’’ Fandral nods. ‘’And it seems like the party is over. We should go.’’  
‘’Yes,’’ Volstagg says. ‘’We should.’’ He walks away, followed by Sif, Fandral and Hogun. You didn’t want to join them. You should probably change your clothes, there is nothing more to feast about anyway.  
You slightly bow to Frigga. ‘’I think I am also going home, my queen.’’  
Frigga nods.  
You bow again and then walk away, on your way to your home in Asgard.

 

A new outfit, a fresh douche, and an hour later you walk into the Palace of Asgard. You wore a steel corset –you wanted to train in the palace training halls so protection would be nice- with a black some sort of latex pants and your sword attached to your belt. You needed to train with your own sword; it was precious to you. You forced it yourself, a long time ago, out of pure starlight. You called it Dall, named after the last four letters of your father’s name. You were just on your way to the training rooms when you hear loud voices out of the dining room.  
‘’What’s this!?’’ you hear Volstagg asking flabbergasted.  
You begin walking faster. Something was happening, and you wanted to know what.  
‘’If it’s any consolation, I think you’re right.’’ You hear Loki say. ‘’About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard’s defences once, Who’s to say they won’t try it again? Next time with an army.’’  
‘’Exactly,’’ Thor replies, as you walk into the dining hall.  
Loki looks up, quickly scanning you, but as soon as you meet his gaze, he quickly looks away. Sif gives you a friendly nod. You walk to Sif, and Loki continues his talking.  
‘’There’s nothing you can do without defying Father…. No, no, no. I know that look!’’  
You look confused to Loki and Thor, and see that Thor stands up.  
‘’That’s the only way to ensure the safety of our borders!’’ Thor says strict.  
‘’Thor, it’s madness.’’ Loki says and shakes his head.  
‘’Madness? What sort of madness?’’ Volstagg asks curious while he makes himself a sandwich.  
‘’We’re going to Jotunheim.’’ Thor says determined.  
‘’What!?’’  
‘’This isn’t like a journey to Earth!’’ Fandral says. ‘’Where you summon a little lighting and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god.’’ He walks closer to Thor. ‘’This is Jotunheim…’’  
‘’My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket!’’ Thor says and you see Loki giving himself a face palm, but you are probably the only one who noticed. ‘’We would just be looking for answers.’’  
‘’It is forbidden!’’ you say, joining the conversation, and Thor chuckles.  
He looks at you, smiling. ‘’My friends, have you forgotten all what we have done together?’’ and he walks closer to you and the rest, stepping through the food that was spread all over the ground.  
‘’Fandral, Hogun. Who led you into the most glorious of battles?’’  
‘’You did.’’ Hogun replies.  
‘’And Volstagg,’’ Thor continues, ‘’to delicacies so succulent.’’ He friendly places his hand on Volstagg’s shoulder. ‘’You thought you’d died and gone to Valhalla?’’  
Volstagg laughs, ‘’you did.’’  
‘’Yes!’’ Thor smirks. ‘’And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warrior this realm has ever known?’’  
‘’I did.’’ Sif says and smiles cockily.  
‘’True, but I supported you, Sif.’’  
‘’And you, (Y/n), who taught you how to defend yourself?’’  
‘’Sif did.’’  
‘’That is also true, but I was part of it!’’  
Thor lowers his voice. ‘’My friends, we’re going to Jotunheim.’’

 

And so you stand here, on the glass bridge, in front of your father Heimdall. He holds his sceptre-sword tightly with two hands as Thor walks up to him.  
Just as Thor wanted to say something to your father, Loki said, ‘’You leave this to me, ‘’and with a slight smirk on his face he walks to your father.  
You stand next to Sif.  
‘’Good Heimdall-‘’  
‘’You’re not dressed warmly enough.’’ Your father interrupts him.  
‘’I’m sorry?’’  
‘’Do you think that you can deceive me?’’ your father says a bit in a sarcastic tone.  
Loki laughs ‘’You must be mistaken-‘’  
‘’Enough!’’ Thor cuts Loki off and turns to Heimdall. ‘’Heimdall, may we pass.’’  
You give Loki a quick glance, but he stares to the ground.  
‘’Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know what happened.’’  
‘’Then tell no one where we have gone until we’ve returned. Understand?’’ and Thor walks past Heimdall. The others follow.  
‘’What happened?’’ Volstagg asks mockingly to Loki ‘’Silver tongue turn to lead?’’ The others laugh. You see Loki’s beaten face and he walks further. You want to say something to him, try and make him feel a little less embarrassed, but you don’t know how.  
_‘Oh Loki, next time better’, ‘Don’t worry about it, Loki’, ‘Hey, I thought you were pretty good at the beginning, my father can just be a dick sometimes’_ – no. All sound terrible and would make it worse.  
You walk past your father, until he almost throws his sceptre in your face. Well, he doesn’t really throws it, but he holds it firmly in front of you, so that you cannot pass. ‘’You’re not planning on going with them, are you?’’ he asks.  
‘’Why shouldn’t I?’’ you ask him, though you perfectly knew why. Jotunheim was a dangerous place, and any good father would forbid their child to go. Still, you wanted to.  
‘’Because you are staying here.’’  
‘’That’s nonsense!’’ you snap. ‘’Father, they are my friends! I have the same right-‘’  
‘’I am your father!’’ Heimdall says with restrained anger. ‘’I decide what’s good for you.’’  
You sigh. You knew he was right, though. And to be honest, maybe you were even slightly happy that he didn’t let you go. You were a good sword fighter, but you had never really battled before, or actually fought to the death with someone. The others were all experienced fighters, even Loki could just perform his magic. You nod, not looking directly at your father. Because though you understood, you weren’t very happy with it. You walk to the others. Loki looks at you with one raised eyebrow but when he sees your face it disappears. You tried to have a straight face, but it probably didn’t seemed that way. He walks up to you, to the golden stairs in the middle of the open roof chamber.  
‘’What is it?’’ he asks.  
‘’It’s nothing,’’ you say, looking away from him. ‘’I am not allowed to join you.’’  
‘’I already expected that,’’ and Loki smiles wryly.  
The two of you stand there. Slightly awkward, in your opinion. But then you quickly hug him, not really intending to let go either. Loki is taken by surprise, for he does not know how to react for a sold few seconds. Your head rests on his torso, and your arms are wrapped around his waist.  
‘’Promise you’ll be careful? Like, really?’’  
Loki snickers, ‘’I promise I won’t die.’’  
‘’Or come home with a massive scar. You know my First Aid skills aren’t that great.’’  
He laughs. ‘’I promise.’  
You pull away from him, smiling contently. ‘’Great.’’  
You let go of him, and he walks off the golden centre, joining the others. Only now you notice everyone’s eyes are on you, especially Thor has a weird look on his face, and you realize they must have heard everything you said to Loki. Not really a big deal, since everyone you knew you were good friends. Yet, you had this kind of weird-ish feeling.  
  
‘’Stand next to me. (Y/n)’’ Your father says and slowly moves his sceptre in the centre of the observatory. Flashes of lighting spread through the room, and the round walls begin to move in circles. The gate opens.  
‘’Be warned,’’ your father says, ‘’I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If you return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. And you’ll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim.’’  
‘’Couldn’t you just leave the bridge open for us?’’ Volstagg asks.  
‘’To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it.’’  
‘’I have no plans to die today.’’ Thor smiles.  
‘’None do.’’  
And with that, Heimdall fully pushes his sceptre in the centre. The others are sucked into the portal and teleported to Jotunheim. When they’re really gone, transported to Jotunheim, your father removes his sceptre.  
‘’What was that thing with that Loki?’’ your father asks, placing his sceptre beside him.  
‘’What?’’ you ask, confused for a moment. ‘’The hug you mean?’’  
Your father nods and hums.  
‘’Yes. I know that you have been friends for a long time, but he seemed quite taken by surprise.’’  
‘’What do you mean, father?’’  
He sighs, shrugging. ‘’Never mind. It does not matter. Those earrings, you got them from Loki?’’  
‘’Euhmm… yeah? What about them?’’  
You fiddle on your earrings, slightly nervous.  
‘’Why did he give them to you?’’ he asks.  
You felt nervous. As if he knew something. You always had a kind of crush on Loki, but he didn’t really drop any hints. Plus, he had dated a lot of other girls in the time that you were friends with him, aaaand he is a prince. Princes go with princesses, that’s just the way things are.  
‘’I don’t know. He just did. He said it was because we are friends.’’  
Your father hums, not very convinced. ‘’The necklace matches your dress, you look very pretty.’’  
You smile, walking up to your father and also giving him a tight hug. ‘’Thanks dad.’’  
‘’Mother would’ve said the same.’’ He let go of you. Pointing to the sky. ‘’You see her? The brightest star.’’  
You look in the direction he points. A normal being would have thought, ‘all the stars are bright, the fuck are you blabbering about’, but you and your father were Stargazers. You had certain abilities other people hadn’t. And yes. Yes, you saw her.  
‘’She’s beautiful, father.’’ He sniffs for a second, and then pecks you on top of your head.

You both look at the brightest star in the universe.


	2. Friends And More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif and Thor return from Jotunheim. Odin casts Thor out to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

Chapter Quote: ‘’Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you.’’

 

‘’Heimdall!’’ you hear a loud voice shout. ‘’What in the nine realms is going on!?’’  
You want to yell that the voice has to be quiet, but just now you realize it’s the King’s voice. A bit startled, you open your eyes and stand straight up. While waiting for the others to return, you had fallen asleep on the golden stairs. You stretch yourself out as you hear your father say, ‘’I can explain, my King. Thor wanted to go Jotunheim. Loki told me to get you when they were gone.’’  
You slowly look at your father. Did Loki really said that?   
‘’Bring me to them.’’ The Allfather commands and Heimdall does as he says. He rushes to the centre and slowly places his sceptre-sword in it. The king, who was furious, angry paces to the gate and is zapped to Jotunheim.  
Well, that happened quickly.  
‘’Did Loki really told you that, Father?’’   
‘’Yes he did, (Y/n). He already knew that they all would be in great danger if he didn’t.’’  
‘’Oh…’’ you mumble. ‘’But what happens now? What do we have to do now?’’  
Your father sighs and gazes at the portal. ‘’I suggest we wait.’’

Not long after, the portal opens again and your friends stumble out of the gate. Sif was doing alright, just like the others, except for Fandral. Your eyes search for Loki, by all the gods, let him be alright. You sigh of relief when you see him. Your eyes meet and he gives you a petite smile.  
‘’Why did you bring us back?’’ Thor asks to his father as he walks out of the portal.   
‘’Do you realize what you’ve done!? What you’ve started!?’’ Odin asks furious.   
‘’I was protecting my home!’’ Thor protects his decision.   
‘’You cannot even protect your friends!’’ Odin spits out angry and throws your father’s scepter-sword back to him as Odin pulls it out of the centre. ‘’Get him to the healing room!’’ Odin says angry, meaning Fandral by ‘him’. Sif and Volstagg –who was carrying Fandral by his shoulder- and your father rush out of the observatory. You want to follow them but your wrist is grabbed by a hand. A bit startled and annoyed you look who it was and find two incredibly green eyes look at you.   
‘’Loki,’’ you hiss and try to pull your arm free, ‘’I should go.’’  
Loki shakes his head ‘’You shouldn’t.’’  
‘’B-but-‘’ you stutter but are cut off by Odin, who shouted that you had to keep quiet. You bite your lip and look to the ground.   
‘’That’s pride and vanity talking, not leadership!’’ Odin says angry to Thor. Thor probably said something before Odin gave him that answer, but you were too busy looking at Loki to fully concentrate at their conversation. ‘’You’ve forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior’s patience!’’ Odin shouts.  
‘’While you wait and be patient, the nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done.’’ Thor says with restrained anger. ‘’You stand giving speeches while Asgard falls.’’  
‘’You’re a vain, greedy, cruel boy!’’ Odin yells, clearly losing his temper.  
‘’And you are an old man and a fool!’’ Thor shouts back at his father. You look at Odin, whose facial expression was hard to read, but you could see the hurt in his eyes. He swallows deeply and his face hardens. You look back at Thor, who was looking at the ground, regretting what he had just said to his father.  
‘’Yes’’ Odin says ‘’I was a fool. To think that you were ready.’’  
‘’Father-‘’ Loki tries to save the situation, but Odin shouts at him that he has to keep his mouth shut. Loki immediately shuts his mouth and takes a few steps back.   
‘’Thor Odinson,’’ Odin says to Thor ‘’You have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolations of war!’’ He smashes his sceptre in the centre of the Biofrost. Lighting shudders which caused you a shiver from your spine. Loki notices.

’You are unworthy of these realms!’’ Odin rips Thor’s red cape off. ‘’You’re unworthy of your title! You’re unworthy!’’ Thor looks at his father like a beaten dog. ‘’To the ones you have betrayed.’’ Odin finishes his sentence. He walks to the centre of the Bifrost chamber ‘’I now take from you your power!’’ Odin holds his hand out. Mjolnir flies right into his hands ‘’In the name of my father,’’ he shakes with the hammer, causing Thor’s left steel arm armour to fall off ‘’And his father before him!’’ and the right steel arm armour of Thor falls off.   
‘’I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!’’ and he throws Mjolnir in Thor’s direction. With a big lightning flash, Thor is smashed into the portal, being send off to another planet.   
‘’Thor!’’ you yell and try to save him out of instinct, but Loki pulls you away with him, away from the Bifrost. ‘’Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the hammer of Thor.’’ Odin whispers to Mjolnir and throws the hammer through the portal.  
‘’Come,’’ Loki says and pulls you with him. ‘’You have seen enough.’’

 

 

You are sitting on the leather sofa next to Sif. Fandral and Volstagg were taking care of their wounds while Hogun and Loki were standing behind the Sofa. The large fire pit was crackling peacefully, but still you could feel the tension in the air. You had changed clothes after Thor’s accident, just like Sif did. Sif wore a golden and red dress with her black hair tightly in a high ponytail, while you wore a golden dress with a bit of detail in it.  
‘’We should never have let him go,’’ Volstagg says, breaking the silence, a glass of wine in his left hand.   
‘’There was no stopping him,’’ Sif replies.   
‘’Well,’’ Fandral says, ‘’at least he’s just banished. Not dead. Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told Odin we’d gone.’’  
Hogun was, a bit roughly, taking care of Voltsagg’s wound. ‘’How did the guard even know?’’  
‘’I told him.’’ Loki says.  
‘’What?’’ Fandral says, flabbergasted.  
‘’I told him to go to Odin after we’d left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim.’’  
‘’YOU TOLD THE GUARD!?’’ Volstagg shouts angry, not understanding Loki.  
‘’I saved our lives.’’ Loki says and nervously fiddles with his hands ‘’And Thor’s. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did.’’  
‘’Loki,’’ Sif’s voice sounds hopefully as she walks to him, ‘’you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind.’’  
‘’And if I do, then what?’’ Loki asks sarcastic. ‘’I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He’s arrogant. He’s reckless. He’s dangerous.’’ You notice that Loki spits the words out while he says them. ‘’You saw how he was today!’’ Loki says angry. ‘’Is that what Asgard needs from its King?’’ Loki has enough and he paces away, angry and with clenched fists.  
‘’Loki…’’ you mumble and stand up from your seat. You watch Loki as he paces away until he walks around the corner and is out of sight.  
‘’He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he’s always been jealous of Thor.’’ Sif says and although you knew what she said was true, Loki was your dearest friend, so somehow you felt like protecting him.  
‘’We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives,’’ Volstagg says.   
You wished you could join them in their discussion, but you weren’t in Jotunheim when it happened. So you couldn’t say anything about it nor you could have an opinion.  
‘’Laufey said,’’ Hogun says and turns his head to yours and the others, ‘’that there was a traitor in the House of Odin… A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard.’’  
‘’Don’t you dare talk about Loki in that way!’’ you spit out furious. ‘’He is your prince! He would never betray Asgard! That you even doubt that…’’ you say through grinned teeth and walk away. Yes, Loki was the master of magic and tricks, and yes, sometimes he was being the ‘evil mastermind’ but he was your friend. To you, he was even more than a friend. But to him, you were just a friend. You felt nauseous. You needed to leave.


	3. Good And The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki becomes King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

Chapter Quote: ‘’It’s really hard to decide when you are too tired to hold on. Yet, you are too in love to let go.’’

 

The next morning you take a relaxed shower and you wore a comfortable chiffon toga dress.   
You were on your way to the Palace. You wanted to check on Loki, asking how he was feeling after his brother Thor got cast out.  
You walk into the palace, friendly greeting the guards that pass by. You search for Loki’s chamber and, after a while, you find it. You knock on the door.  
‘’Who’s there?’’ a voice answers.  
‘’Your virginity. Now open up.’’  
The voice grins. ‘’Thought I’d lost you a few years ago.’’  
Okay, that answer hit you a bit harder than you thought. You knew Loki had dated other girls, but sex? You swallow, and inhale deeply, something that seems to work on most people when they try to hold their tears back. Okay, that sounds very dramatic, but you were a quick crier. Loki has his tricks, you have your tears.  
‘’Thought so too, until they told me there was made a mistake.’’  
‘’Ouch. You got me there.’’   
The door swings open and there stands a smiling Loki.

Wait. No. Loki does not stand there. A guard. Who looks as shocked as you are.  
‘’Wait, you are not Loki? What are you doing here’’ you say, not really knowing what to other thing to say.  
The guard blinks, quickly moving away so that you could enter. ‘’I am so sorry, my lady. King Loki wanted me to collect a few things. I am so sorry my lady, I thought that you were a guard.   
‘’Do I sound like a man to you?’’ you answer, slightly offended.  
‘’No, no, of course not, my lady, I am very sorry,’’ the guard says hurried. ‘’The chamber door is very thick, everything sounds lower and deeper than it is in reality. Again, I most deeply apologize.’’  
You laugh. ‘’Not to worry, guard. It’s pretty funny, I think.’’  
The guard relaxes a bit, chuckling, but still carefully and on his guard, (A/N: lol).  
‘’Now, guard,’’ you said, ‘’can you tell me where Loki is, at the moment?’’  
The guard nodded. ‘’King Loki is in the Throne Room.’’  
‘’Thank you.’’ You smiled and made way for the throne room. After a few moments, let’s say one minute, you begin to realize something.

Loki? King?

You walked quickly, wanting an answer. You wanted to step into the Throne Room, until you hear loud voices.

 ‘’If I may…’’ you hear Volstagg asking, with a careful tone in his voice, ‘’..beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps consider-‘’  
‘’We’re done.’’ Loki’s voice resounds through the room. Volstagg, a bit unsure, stands up and walks away, followed by the others. You wait until they are all gone until you step foot into the throne room. Loki does not see you, since you were standing behind a pillar. He sits on the throne, two guards in front of it, and He is wearing his crown, that looks more like a gigantic helmet. It suits him, though. He looks a bit bored, sceptre in his hand and legs widely spread.

 Maybe he does not want to speak with anyone. He sure sounded quite angry-ish when talking to the others. Maybe you could just better move away. Though you had questions. And you actually wanted an answer on them.

‘’Are you just going to stand there, or are you brave enough to just step into the hall?’’ Loki asks, not having even moved his gaze. As if he felt you were standing behind a pillar. But he does not possess of such powers, right? Oh, whatever. Loki is your friend. Go to him.

‘’Actually, I _was_ planning on staying there. I love hiding behind pillars.’’ You joke, stepping from behind the pillar. ‘’You know that, don’t you Lo-‘’ you pause for a second. ‘’.. _King_ Loki.’’  
Loki moves his look to you, smiling. Or well, his famous pout-smile kind of face. Okay, to be honest he looked fucking hot. You’d do him there and then.

‘’So,’’ you begin, walking slowly towards the beginning of the throne, ‘’King, eh? Why, if I may ask, my leash?’’  
Loki chuckles. ‘’You know you don’t have to call me that, right?’’  
You are now standing at the feet of the stairs that led to the throne. You were still quite a bit away from Loki. ‘’Why do I not have to, but the others do?’’  
Loki is still smiling, but his chuckling stops. ‘’Guards, leave us.’’  
The guards follow his command and leave the hall.  
The two of you look at each other, and Loki stands up from his seat. ‘’Odin has fallen into the Odin-Sleep. Mother has asked me to… take his role upon me.’’ He slowly walks down the stairs. Very. Slowly. ‘’It is a burden that I have to carry.’’  
You snicker. ‘’Does not seem like a burden.’’  
‘’Ah well…’’ Loki looks at the mighty sceptre in his hand. He is now halfway down. ‘’Maybe I’m exaggerating…’’  
Only a few steps now.  
‘’You look good, though, while wearing that burden of yours.’’  
Zero.  
He was standing close. _Very_ close. And damn, he looks so fucking hot. You feel your heart beating fast, and there is this weird, warm feeling spreading in your stomach.  
‘’Do I?’’  
You nod, licking your lips. OH FUCK. OH NO. NO FUCK NO. YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT. NO. YOUR LIPS WERE GETTING DRY, SO YOU LICKED THEM. OH NO. OH NO. TF DID YOU DO YOU STUPID FUCK.  
Loki’s eyes flicker at your lips.  
‘’(Y/n), I-‘’  
‘’My King, the queen requests your absence in the Allfather’s chamber.’’ A guards speaks, cutting Loki off. Loki sighs. ‘’I have to go, (Y/n). I will be back soon, we need to talk.’’  
He smiles softly at you, looking adorable, though that was not his intention, you guessed, and he walked away, two guards following him. And there you were. Standing in an empty throne room.


	4. Blossom Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Loki what happened on Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

''The closer we come to death, the greater we blossom.''

 

You are sitting in the Asgardian Garden. It was the palace garden, and it contained beautiful green life from all different kind of realms, including Midgard. There was this tree with pink petals that was called a ‘ _blossom’_ and was one of the most beautiful trees you had ever seen on Asgard. It was a quiet tree. It was silent, yet very beautiful, even when it lost its petals. Sometimes, you collected the petals to put them in a book between pages. Odin, familiar with Midgard, once told you that some people on Midgard do it so they could keep the petals in a nice form and maybe even store them in various objects, like glass, or put them in a frame.

‘’You look beautiful, (Y/n).’’

You turn your head to where the sound was coming from, already smiling since you recognized the voice. Behind you, under a different tree, stands a man with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. He holds his crown in his hands, so that the horns on his crown do not damage the blossom tree.  
‘’Thank you, Loki.’’   
He sits next to you on the golden bench. ‘’Sorry I had to leave so quickly. Mother is staying at Odin’s bedside.’’  
You nod, smiling. ‘’I understand. How is she?’’  
He shrugs. ‘’She keeps her expectations low, hopes up… what more can I say.’’  
It is quiet for a minute. You look at the blossoms and just enjoy Loki’s company.  
‘’Loki?’’ you ask, still looking at the pink petals.  
‘’Yes, (Y/n)?’’ he answers, his eyes also moving to the petals.  
‘’What happened in Jotunheim?’’  
You turn your gaze to Loki. The scene is beautiful. Loki, sitting on a golden bench, gazing at you, the pink petals drifting swiftly from the blossom tree, creating a soft pinkish glow around Loki.  
‘’Thor attacked the Jotuns. So they attacked us. We had to fight.’’ Loki sighs, looking at the petals falling around him. ‘’Many Jotuns died. Odin then came to Jotunheim and saved us.’’  
You hummed, still looking at Loki.   
‘’That’s the short version, I suppose?’’  
Loki’s eyes meets yours. ‘’What do you mean?’’  
‘’Something happened there,’’ you say, slightly squinting your eyes. ‘’Something happened there. To you.’’  
Loki hums, placing his elbows on the top of his legs, folding his hands into each other, and placing his chin above. ‘’And what do you think that is, huh?’’   
He sounds… sarcastic? Mockingly? You don’t like it.  
‘’I was about to ask you the same.’’ You sighed. ‘’Loki, what happened to you, there, on Jotunheim?’’  
‘’Why do you think something has happened to me?’’ Loki asks, sniggering. But it is not a real laugh. It is a fake, sarcastic laugh.  
‘’Because you’ve been calling your father ‘Odin’ every time you mention him. You used to call him ‘father’. Now it’s ‘Odin’. Why is that?’’  
You see Loki’s look changing. It turns cold. But you’re not done yet.  
‘’And here’s another thing. Why don’t you let Thor come home again? You’re King anyway now, what you wanted to be in the first place, so why not bring him back if he’s not even a threat anymore?’’  
Loki looks at you. He does not answer. He just looks at you. But not in a sweet way. It is a cold look, in which it seems that he is trying to come up with an answer. You give him time.   
‘’You want him to come back, then?’’ Loki asks, one eyebrow raised. It is clear that he is starting to become pissed. ‘’And why is that? You like that arrogant blondie? That oaf?’’  
‘’Loki, stop it.’’  
But he does not stop. He becomes even more pissed.  
‘’He is stupid, only doing whatever the fuck he wants, when he wants it! Am I the only one who sees that!?’’ He stands up, spitting out the words. ‘’How can you be so blind!?’’  
‘’I? Blind!?’’ now you started to get pissed too. ‘’You are the blind one here, Loki! Something happened in Jotunheim that changed you, and I don’t know what it was, or in what way, but you’ve changed. Do _NOT_ call me blind while _you_ are the one who was _born_ blind.’’  
Loki keeps quiet.   
‘’I have to go now, I have more important things to deal with. My _brother_ will never step foot inside Asgard again.’’  
He puts his crown back on, eyes never leaving yours. He then proceeds to leave without another word.  
You sigh. What could have caused him to hate his father and brother. Brother, you could understand, but father? You knew Loki was jealous because Thor was the one who was destined to become King, while Loki was the more ‘suitable one’ in his eyes. But Thor _was_ the older brother _and_ the ‘worthy one’, so that shouldn’t have been the only reason Loki ‘hates’ his father. Something else must have happened. But to be honest, your head was beginning to hurt from all that thinking. Maybe you should go visit your father. You wanted to know if he could maybe see Thor, since _you_ couldn’t.

 

As always, your father’s back is turned to you, and his face in the direction of the stars and universes.   
‘’Father?’’ you call.  
He turns around, smiling. ‘’(Y/n)! How is my daughter doing?’’  
You laugh. ‘’I am doing just fine, dad. You?’’  
‘’Doing fine, too. Just browsing through universes, I guess.’’  
‘’Talking about universes and browsing,’’ you start, looking at the stars, ‘’have you seen Thor anywhere?’’  
Your father nods. ‘’Yes, indeed. He’s on Midgard, actually.’’  
_The blossom tree  
_ ‘’Wow really?’’ you said, excited. ‘’How is he doing?’’  
‘’Ok, I guess,’’ he sighs. ‘’He’s trying to figure out the Midgardian ways, though he finds it hard. But enough about Thor. I need to ask you something. How far can you see yet? Jotunheim?’’  
You nod. ‘’Yes. Why, father?’’  
‘’Can you see Loki?’’  
‘’Yes of course!’’ you smile. ‘’He’s on Jotunheim, right here…. Wait. Where is he?’’  
‘’That’s what I am wondering, too.’’  
‘’But-‘’   
You two are roughly pulled out of your chat by the opening gate.   
‘’Hide.’’ Your father says quickly and you hide behind a wall. Not many knew about the hiding place, but your father told you when you were little.  
  
‘’What troubles you, Gatekeeper?’’ you hear a familiar voice say. It was Loki’s.  
‘’I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you nor hear you.’’ Your father replies. ‘’You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants that entered this Realm.’’  
‘’Perhaps your sense has weakened after your many years of service.’’   
‘’Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that he does not wish me to see.’’   
You hear quiet footsteps, probably those from Loki ‘’You have great power, Heimdall…. Did Odin ever fear you?’’   
‘’No.’’ your father says.   
‘’And why is that?’’   
‘’Because he is my King and I am sworn to obey him.’’ You father says through grinned teeth.  
‘’He _was_ your King and you are sworn to obey my now. Yes?’’  
It’s quiet for a minute and you are almost afraid that your father would say no to Loki, but he says yes.   
‘’Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done.’’   
You hold your breath in until your father says, ‘’He is gone, you can come out now.’’   
Slowly, you step away from the wall and look at your father. His mouth is one small stripe and his eyes are flickering angry. ‘’Are you ok, father?’’   
‘’Yes, I am okay, (Y/n). Are you?’’  
You draw with your mouth and shrug ‘’I think a lot has happened in Jotunheim before Thor was cast out.’’ You swallow deeply. ‘’I need to know what happened before I can give my judgement.’’   
Heimdall smiles wryly. ‘’Just like I raised you.’’ He gestures with his head to the glass bridge. ‘’Now go, you should go to our King before he asks himself where you have been.’’   
You smile to your father, ‘’That’s ok, I will visit you tomorrow!’’   
You walk away, but just as you want to step on the glass bridge, you turn around. ‘’I love you, father.’’   
Your father smiles.   
‘’I love you too, daughter.’’


	5. Breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Loki changes into his frost giant form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

‘’You got me wrapped around your finger. All those beautiful lies with your beautiful eyes and beautiful smile.’’

 

Once arrived at the palace, you immediately hear loud voices coming from the throne room. ‘’What do you mean she left!?’’ Loki’s voice sounds angry.  
‘’S-she just left, my King, we don’t know where she went!’’ two guards reply shaky.  
‘’Well, find her!’’ Loki shouts and you immediately hear loud footsteps approaching. Totally confused, you look up and see five guards running from around the corner. ‘’FOUND HER!’’ they shout to the King and they run to you.  
‘’My Lady,’’ one pants slightly, ‘’the king demands your presence.’’  
‘’Oh, I heard.’’ You say and nod. ‘’You are all dismissed.’’  
The guards look at each other confused. ‘’B-But my lady, the King’s orders-‘’  
‘’I will take the blame,’’ you say. ‘’Now please, go.’’  
The guards bow to you and walk away. You take a deep breath and enter the throne room. Loki was sitting on the throne, legs spread, sceptre in his right hand, and his face… well, let’s just say he looked very angry.  
‘’No need to let all your frustration out on those guards, Loki.’’ You say, slightly kidding, slightly serious. ‘’Someone pissed you off?’’  
He does not smile. He just merely gazes at you.  
‘’I want answers, Loki. What happened-‘’  
‘’I’d like answers too,’’ he interrupts you. ‘’But do I get them? No. So stop being such a nag about wanting answers. I do not care if you-‘’  
‘’Why didn’t I see you?’’  
Loki is taken back a little. You stand on the foot of the stairs that lead to his throne. ‘’Pardon me?’’  
‘’Why didn’t I see you?’’ you repeat the question. ‘’My father didn’t see you, either. What were you doing there on Jotunheim, Loki?’’  
Loki chuckles. ‘’You really think you are getting answers?’’ He stands up from his throne, smiling mischiefiously, walking towards you. ‘’If I am not getting any answers, you won’t too.’’  
‘’THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR QUESTION!?’’ you yell, angry and totally losing your patience.  
Loki gazes at you. Again. Could this guy reply any slower?  
‘’I want to know how you feel about my _brother_.’’ He proceeds walking towards you. ‘’My big brother the _oaf_. The brother that was about to become _King_. The brother that always felt _better_ than me.’’  
‘’Thor you mean?’’ You snicker. ‘’That’s your question? How do I feel about Thor?’’  
Loki does not react.  
You roll your eyes. ‘’Why do you even want to know?’’  
‘’First answer. Then, you can ask. Remember?’’  
You sigh, shrugging. ‘’Thor is a nice guy. Generous, loyal, and cares for the one’s he loves in his own way.’’ You pause for a minute.  
‘’If that-‘’  
‘’I wasn’t finished with my answer,’’ you cut him off. ‘’He is arrogant, thinks the world evolves around him and that he can control everything. But he is a great friend, and is there when you need him to be. He may not understand everything you are going through, but he’s there. That’s it. That’s how I feel about Thor. Are you happy now?’’  
‘’Yes I am.’’  
Loki stands right in front of you.  
‘’Now I can ask a question, Loki.’’  
Loki sighed. ‘’I said that, didn’t I? Shall we go to the balcony?’’  
You didn’t really care where you asked him, as long as he answered. He took you with him to the balcony, where the view startled you. The sky was full of colours of different milky-ways and universes, and the lights of the city that reflected on the golden building was truly magical. Though you had seen it numerous times, Asgard in its night time, you still thought it was amazingly beautiful. You don’t notice that Loki has been staring at you for the past few moments, while you were taking the beauty all in.  
‘’What happened in Jotunheim, Loki? And the full story please.’’ You say, moving your gaze from the stars, to Loki. He stands there, his sceptre in his hand, his black hair behind his ear and it swiftly moves with the wind. He was extremely hot right now. But then, when was he not?  
Loki sighs, turning away from you so that you could not see his face. ‘’In Jotunheim we fought against the Jotuns. The Frost-Giants. Their touch burns, that’s how cold they are. One touched me. I didn’t burn. My arm turned blue.’’  
Loki turned around.  
His eyes were glowing red, and his skin was a dark ice blue colour. He had, you thought, small relics on his face. You weren’t scared by his form. If anything, it was even oddly attractive.  
‘’This is my true form,’’ he says, looking at the stars. ‘’You asked for it, and here it is.’’  
You didn’t say anything. You just looked at him.  
You went over to him, getting a closer look. You wanted to touch his face, but he stopped you, holding his sceptre between you and him. ‘’My skin will burn you, (Y/n).’’ He avoids eye contact.  
You shake your head, ‘’I don’t care, Loki. I really don’t.’’  
‘’But I do.’’ He finally dares to look into your eyes. ‘’Please don’t come closer. I do not want to hurt you.’’  
‘’But I’ve been at a distance for such a long time already, Loki!’’ You grab his sceptre and throw it over the marbled floor. Loki, totally taken by surprise now tries to run away, afraid his skin would hurt you, but he’s too late. You had already placed your lips on his. You didn’t care anymore. You wanted Loki, you’d always wanted him. And now you got him, while his skin burnt you alive. At least, that was the expectation. Really, the two of you were embracing each other, kissing deeply. No burns. No scratches. Nothing.

After a few seconds, you let go of each other. Loki was morving back into his usual appearance. And there the two of you stood, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
‘’I love you Loki,’’ you said, breaking the silence. ‘’You have no idea, but I’ve loved you for a long time.’’  
‘’…You have?’’ Loki looks at his hands, confused. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me? (Y/n), ever since you even looked at me I’ve had a thing for you. And I wanted to act on it, I really did…. but Thor liked you too, and since he was the one true heir… guess I expected you to fall in love with the bigger man.’’  
‘’ _You_ _are_ the bigger man, Loki,’’ you say and cup his cheek. ‘’You-‘’  
You are both awakened out of your love trance by a loud thud. Loki quickly glances at the glass road, but sees a big flash of light coming from the observatory. The Bifrost has been activated.

Wait. Loki specifically asked your father to not to. Otherwise…

Loki lets go of you. He quickly paces out from the balcony, into the Throne Room.  
‘’Stay here,’’ he says. ‘’This is not for your eyes to see.’’  
‘’No!’’ you yell. ‘’Don’t hurt my father! Don’t you dare, Loki!’’  
Loki stops in his tracks.

‘’You have been distracting me,’’ he says. He turns around and reached for your throat. Before you can react, he is already holding it very tightly, his slender fingers wrapped around your tiny throat. ‘’You wanted to distract me from the Bifrost opening without my permission, right? Trying to get Thor back, no?’’  
All you could do was stutter. And gasp for air. It all happened so quickly. One moment you were kissing, the next Loki’s choking you. He swings you to different directions, all whilst holding your throat. You feel something sharp cutting through your flesh, but you cannot feel it very well. Oxygen. You need oxygen. You need to breathe.  
‘’Loki…Please….Breathe…..’’  
‘’Oh you want to breathe, you whore? THEN BREATHE.’’ He throws you on the ground, leaving you with a painful throat as you cough and gasp for air at the same time.  
‘’Guards, make sure she’s not going anywhere. If she’s gone, you all will be hanged.’’  
You look up, trying to see what was happening, but your vision is blurry and has black spots all over it. You have a nasty beep stuck in your ears, and breathing is hard. The only thing you hear is a heavy door closing.  
You lay there for a few minutes, getting your breath under control. You slowly begin to realize that Loki was going off to your father, possibly even killing him.

‘’NO!’’ you shout, telling yourself to stand up and run towards you dad. You manage to stand up, and stumble towards the door, where you practically throw yourself on. With all your power you pound on the door. ‘’Please! Guards! Let me out! Please! I’m begging you!’’  
‘’We are sorry, my lady, but we cannot!’’  
‘’But… but he…’’ you lean against the door, and slowly fall onto the ground. You see the deep cut in your wrist, blood gushing out of it. ‘’….but he….. he’s going to kill dad……

daddy……..’’

 

Then everything turns dark.

 


	6. GO BACK.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU NEED TO GO BACK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

“[death]...the abyss from where no traveler is permitted to return”

 

 

You open your eyes. You are on the balcony. It is night time. You stand up, wanting to see if the Bifrost was still open. It was. You turn around, ready to face the guards again, but that’s when you see it. Your lifeless body lying on the ground. Surrounded by a pool of blood, coming from your wrist.  
‘’Don’t give up yet, darling.’’  
‘’Huh?’’ you turn around, looking for the person who just said that.  
‘’You know me, sweetheart. Look at the sky.’’ The soft voice speaks.  
You do as the voice says, and see one, _one_ star that shines the brightest of them all.  
‘’Mother?’’  
‘’Don’t give up now, darling. You are needed.’’  
‘’But I didn’t give up, mother!’’ you answer, tears falling down your cheeks. ‘’I don’t know what to do… he’s going to kill daddy…’’  
‘’My love, I only have short time, so I have to explain very fast. Listen to me, okay?’’  
You nod, though you weren’t hundred percent sure if she could actually see you.  
‘’I am a goddess. Father never told you because I didn’t want him to. I am the goddess of the sun and the moon. I can fly, create force fields, become invisible, make light, make darkness, and control the tides. This mean you can do this, too.’’

Wait. What?

‘’Sorry, wh-‘’  
‘’I have to go. Believe in yourself.’’  
‘’But mother-‘’  
‘’No, (Y/n), I need you to go back.

Go back.

Go back.

Go back

Go back

**Go back**

**_Go back_ **

**_ GO BACK _ **

**_ GO _ **

**_ BACK _ **

**_ GO BACK _ **

**_ BACK. _ **

**_ BACK. _ **

The words  
_GO BACK  
_ become  
_GO BACK  
_ a constant  
_GO BACK_  
echo  
  
You feel a powerful force grabbing your shoulder, pulling you back and sucking your soul back into your body.  
You cough loudly, feeling the pain of a sour throat again.  
_Your pulse._  
You quickly looked at your wrist, wanting to check if it was still bleeding. But no. It was quite a big scar, but it was more or less healed.  
You sighed. Your head hurt, and breathing was still very painful. You didn’t question the fact that there were probably big purple spots all over your neck.  
But there was no time to feel sorry for yourself. Loki must have made it to the Glass bridge already, on his horse and on his way to kill your father. You needed to protect him, or at least help him fight against Loki.

But how, though? your mother said you had the ability to fly. Which is fucking awesome, but how in the hell were you supposed to fly? Usually, Thor took you with him with _him_ flying. Not you.  
_Believe in yourself  
_ And how the hell are you supposed to do that? Jump off a bridge?

Jump off a bridge?

 

Jump off a bridge?

 

Jump off a bridge.

It seemed pretty logical. When you are about to die, you have your hopes up at the maximum amount and your expectations, too.  
You looked over the railing of the balcony, to the ground. Damn. If you’d fall, you’d probably fall for a solid minute or two before you’d fall on the ground, your limbs and blood splashed all over the place. Like pudding or something.  
But hey, does it even matter? With Thor trapped in Midgard, and your father dead, would you even want to live on? Even though Loki almost killed you- wait no. He killed you. But you were quite sure that killing you wasn’t his intention. You loved Loki, still, but you would never accept that love if he would indeed kill your father. You’d kill yourself, too, for there would be chances that you’d continue to love Loki. You would never want to risk it.  
Slowly, you place your hands on the railing, pushing yourself up so that your legs could take place on top of the railing as well. You stand slowly. You were afraid. So afraid. But your mother would never proposedly tell you to jump so you could actually kill yourself.  
You trust her.  
And with that, you close your eyes, and let yourself fall of the balcony.

It feels like everything is going in slow-motion. You are somewhere else. In your childhood, when things were easy and not as difficult as they are now. Looking back at it, childhood is nothing more than a big lie. Parents tell you that you don’t have to worry about nothing, and just have fun. You can be whatever you want to be. You can do whatever you want to do. It is the only period in one’s life when one does not have to think about the world and has no stress. But you only have little to no knowledge of the world. Now, you have stress. Cannot be whatever you want to be. Cannot do whatever you want to do. Childhood is a lie parents tell you, so that you don’t see the world as it actually is. Reality would sooner or later wake you up, which is what _they call_ growing up.  
Slowly, you awake out of your trance and see the world as it is now. The wind has a grip on you, pulling your hair and dress.

Damn. You had to think quickly. Right now.

  
And with all the power you’ve got, you scream your mother’s name until there’s nothing left.


	7. Black Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frost Giants enter Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on 8 January, 2017.

Chapter Quote: ‘’I hate you and then I love you. It’s like I want to throw you off a cliff, then rush to the bottom to catch you.’’

 

 

Just as you think you are about to hit the ground and splatter into a hundred pieces, it feels like you are floating in the sky. The wind does not pull your hair anymore, it’s just nothing but a gentle and soft breeze. You open your eyes and see Asgard from above. The buildings, the houses, the people… everything seemed so small. So this is what flying felt like. Light like a feather and the feeling of being just a tiny part of the sky. It felt amazing. However, you know you do not have time for this; you have to save your father from Loki…. But how do you fly forward? Is it just thinking of going forward or is it more-  
_WHOOSH._  
You fly forward and you have to duck to not smash against the buildings.   
‘’So that’s how you do it,’’ you mumble and try to control your flying with your mind, which worked perfectly.

This.

Is.

Fucking.

Awesome.

Could your mother not have told you sooner? You laugh,  flying in loops, enjoying the sky.

No. You have to go now. There is no time for this. You look around you, your eyes searching for the glass bridge.

There. You see Loki almost arriving at the Observatory, where your father was.  
‘’Shit,’’ you mumble and fly forward. You fly as fast as Thor, only that you aren’t flying as straight as he usually does, and you have to dodge buildings so that you don’t fly to your death.

Wait. He’ll see you. Then what? Wait. You can become invisible, your mother told you. The key is to believe, you thought. It is easier said than done, you knew, but hey, you can fly because you believed!

So there you were, soaring over the glass bridge, believing you are invisible.   
Just as Loki steps off his horse and makes way for the Observatory, you check your hands. Yup, they weren’t there. Holy shit that’s spooky.   
You see Loki approaching your father, who is standing out of the Observatory, his sceptre in his hands. You decide it would be better to wait for the moment, the moment you had to step in.

‘’Tell me, Loki,’’ you father begins,‘’How did you get the Jotuns in Asgard?’’  
‘’You think the Biofrost is the only way in and out this realm?’’ Loki asks sarcastic and looks at him with a deadly glare. ‘’There are secret paths between the worlds to which you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. Nor I need your precious daughter.’’

Little fucker.

‘’And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen of Asgard.’’  
‘’Then I no longer obey you.’’ And before you know it, your father draws his sword.   
‘’Father, NO!” you yell, making yourself visible and stepping onto the bridge. Loki and him freeze for a moment, and your father mumbles a soft ‘what…?’’ before Loki magics a blue cube in his hand. It throws ice at your father, making him freeze and covered in a thick layer of ice. It happens in just milliseconds.  
‘’NO!’’ you run to your father, carefully cupping his frozen face. He feels cold, and you ask yourself if he is dead or still alive, covered in ice.  
‘’So, superpowers, huh?’’  
You hear footsteps approaching. But you don’t care. The only thing you are feeling right now is rage. Rage. Blind rage.   
‘’Is he dead?’’ you ask, trying to find life in the eyes of your father.  
‘’But of course. He is slowly freezing to death.’’ Loki chuckles. ‘’Actually, it’s a pretty painful death.’’  
‘’Then kill me too, Loki.’’ You turn around, Loki only standing a few inches away from you. ‘’Kill me, Loki.’’  
For just one small second you see the Loki you used to know. You see guilt, anger, sadness, and all sorts of emotions through his eyes. But he hides them behind a thick layer of green smoke, so that you only see the anger.  
‘’As you wish.’’ He grabs you by your throat, but you don’t do anything about it. You look him straight in the eye, so that he could see the life slowly dripping out of you. Black spots cover your sight, so that you are not able to see Loki doubting. A tear leaves the corner of his eye, and he drops you. You gasp for air, reaching for your throat, which hurt twice as much than the first time he almost chocked you to death.

Still in immense pain, you hear the sound of thunder flashing and you look up.   
‘’Welcome to Asgard.’’ Loki grins.  
Four Jotuns step out of the portal, one looking bigger and meaner than the others. That must be Laufey, you thought to yourself. You wanted to stand up, fight them, but you felt weak. Laufey slowly walks towards you. ‘’Who is that girl.’’ His deep and evil voice sounds.  
‘’She has seen us.’’ A different voice says hurried and Laufey grabs your throat.  
‘’I see that you were already busy squeezing the life out of her,’’ Laufey says, examining your throat. ‘’Let me finish for you….’’  
Laufey’s grip tightens, and he chuckles. ‘’How are you not burning?’’ He becomes angry, striking you across the face with an ice dagger he magics into his hand. You feel the blood dripping out of the wound onto your cheek. No question about it that the wound was deep and wide.  
‘’Stop, Laufey. She is mine.’’  
Laufey glances at Loki before dropping you to the ground. Your throat was killing you, your headache was killing you, and to be honest, you really wanted to fight. Really, you did, but you had no power left whatsoever. Your eyes are closed, but you feel someone slowly picking you up bridal style. You suspected Loki, and you open your eyes slowly. Your eyes can not fully open, and your eyelids are constantly falling back close, so you have to open them again, then they close, and then you have to open them again. You see Loki vaguely looking at you, smiling slightly, but not in a mean way. It is a sincere smile, and you are overwhelmed with a feeling of love.

But his smile disappears. He lets you fall out of his arms, off the bridge, into the universe. You are falling, but you are not processing it. Until you realize that the bridge and Bifrost chamber become tinier by the second. Shit. You had to think fast.

Fly.

Fly.

FLY NOW.

And just before you fall out of the atmosphere of Asgard, you soar away, to the Observatory. You make yourself invisible, seeing the two Jotuns standing in front of the Observtory. This must be a piece of cake, you told yourself, and grabbed a knife, that you had hidden and attached to a small leather band around your upper thigh. Sine the Jotuns couldn’t hear nor see you, it was easy to come up from behind and stab one of them in the neck. Blood gushes out of his wound, and he falls lowly to the ground. The other Jotun notices and looks at the dead body in bewilderment. He looks around him, and you decide to have a little fun with him. You kick him in his back, and the Jotun quickly turns around, hitting in the air, surprised when he does not hit anyone. Because yes, you were invisible, but also un-touchable. No one could ever touch you once in your invisible state.  
Deciding this was enough fun, you stab him in his neck, killing him. When also he falls to the ground, dead, you dare to make yourself visible again. You run to your father, not knowing what to do next. You didn’t want to believe Loki.

Wait. Goddess of sun and moon. The sun is hot! You could melt the ice!  
Okay. Believe. Believe you can do this. Because you can. You can do this. You-  
Immediately, a laser of warm, bright light shoots out of your hand. You hold it into your father’s direction, and the ice melts in just a matter of seconds. He falls to the ground, weakened and cold.  
‘’Here, father.’’ You quickly sit down beside him, closing your eyes and laying a warm hand on his forehead. His body becomes back to normal temperature, and your father groans.  
‘’The portal, I need to open it…’’ He tries to stand up, but you stop him. ‘’You’re weak. I will do it.’’ And before your father can protest, you grab his sceptre, run to the middle of the Observatory, and smash the sceptre into the centre. You feel a sudden force taking control over your body, but it is gone in a small few seconds. You pull the sceptre out of the centre, suddenly feeling very weak. You lean on the small statue-centre, placing your forehead against the cold hard material.  
‘’(Y/n)!’’ a deep voice calls, and before you know it two set of arms embrace you tightly. You open your eyes, and before you stands a handsome blondie, grinning at you. But his grin quickly disappears when he sees the bruises on your neck and the huge scar on your cheek, that was still dripping blood. ‘’What happened to you? Who did this? Laufey?’’  
‘’Both’’ you groan, slowly regaining energy. ‘’Both.’’  
‘’Both?’’  
‘’Thor, go to Odin,’’ you say. ‘’Odin is being killed. Go. I will come.’’  
Thor shakes his head. ‘’Don’t you dare come. You are weak. Sif!’’  
Thor hands you over to Sif. She holds you, your right arm over her shoulder and her left arm wrapped around your waist, supporting you.  
You see Thor soaring away, Mjolnir proudly in his hand.  
‘’No,’’ you mumble, letting go of Sif. You could stand on your own now. Not very straight, no, but you could stand. Sif rushed over to you, grabbing you so she could support you.  
‘’Stop it, (Y/n), it is a long way to the palace. You-‘’  
‘’On foot, yes,’’ you interrupt her. ‘’But flying…’’ Letting go of Sif, you quickly run off the glass bride, into the universe.  
Volstagg screams, Sif yells your name, and Hogan and Fandral run to the edge of the bridge. They search for you, screaming your name.  
And before they know it you come soaring up, right over the glass bridge, on your way to the palace. ‘’I’LL SEE YOU THERE!’’ you yell, not looking back. You have regained your energy, and though you still feel weak, you do not care. Loki had to be stopped.  
A loud bang gets you out of your trance. You see Thor, falling down from the sky, and he does not appear to be moving.  
‘’Fuck,’’ you hiss, soaring with an almighty speed to him, catching him, but also crashing into the palace walls. The wall breaks, and pieces of metal and steel fly over your head, almost cutting it off. Still holding Thor, you crash into a chamber, and come to a halt when you bump into another wall. You cough, smoke and dust filling your lungs.  
‘’Thor?’’ you shake his shoulders, and his eyes open quickly, as if you had awoken him out of a bad dream. Funny how that seems to wake him up, but crashing into a wall doesn’t.  
‘’(Y/n)? How… But I fell-‘’  
‘’No time. We need to go.’’ You stand up. ‘’Come on, Thor. We need to go. Loki is on his way to the Observatory.’’  
‘’Yes, yes, you’re right.’’ He too stands op quickly, and he offers his hand. Of course he does not yet know you can fly. You smile and take his hand, but only to pull yourself closer to him. You give him a soft peck on his cheek. ‘’It is good to have you back Thor.’’ You smile, jumping out of the big hole from the palace walls, into the sky of Asgard. You hear Thor yelling your name, but his eyes are full of surprise when he sees you flying. He snickers, then jumps out of the palace himself. The two of you soar with great speed to the glass bridge, and you see Loki standing inside the Observatory, opening the Bifrost. Ice begins to grow from the centre. ‘’Keep out of this, (Y/n),’’ Thor tells you. ‘’This is between me and my brother.’’  
He walks away from you.  
You sigh. It is not, though. But you let him. You will step in if need be.  
‘’Why have you done this?’’ Thor asks, and Loki turns to him. His gaze rests upon you for a few seconds before he turns to Thor again.  
‘’To prove to father that _I_ am the worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!’’  
‘’You can’t kill an entire race!’’ Thor says angry.  
‘’Why not?’’ Loki asks, and he laughs for a moment. A fake laugh, not sincere at all. He begins to walk down the stairs that lead to the centre of the Observatory, getting on Thor’s eyelevel. ‘’What is this new found love of Frost-Giants? You? You would’ve killed them all with your bare hands.’’  
‘’I’ve changed,’’ Thor answers.  
Loki smiles. ‘’So have I.’’ and with that, Loki slaps his brother across the face with his sceptre. You take a step in their direction, wanting to step in, but you restrain yourself.  
‘’Now fight me.’’ Loki hits Thor again, but with much more force, so that Force falls on the ground, hitting the wall of the Observatory.  
Thor stands up, and he notices you want to step in, but he gestures for you to stay put.  
‘’I never wanted the throne!”’ Loki spits out, pacing to him. ‘’I only ever wanted to be your equal.’’  
‘’I will not fight you, brother!’’ Thor yells firmly.  
‘’I am not your brother,’’ Loki replies. ‘’I never was.’’  
‘’Loki, this is madness!’’  
‘’Is it madness? Is it?’’ he asks. ‘’IS IT? Come on, what happened to you on earth that turned you so soft?’’ Loki glances at you, then looks back at his brother. ‘’Don’t tell me it was that woman!’’  
Thor keeps quiet.  
‘’Oh! It was!’’ Loki looks amused, almost smiling. ‘’Well believe me, I was the one who gave her those bruises!’’  
Thor cannot contain his angry any longer. He roars, charging towards his brother, Mjolnir in front of him. Loki also roars, jumping to his brother, ready for battle. Mjolnir and Loki’s sceptre hit each other, and a big flash of lighting is to be seen. You are thrown against the wall with the force of the two, but you stand up quickly.

The Bifrost. You had to close it. While the brothers fight, you quickly run up to the centre, making sunlight coming out of your hands. The melting of the ice is hard and takes a lot of energy, since this was ice straight from Jotunheim. Both the brothers notice, and while Thor smiles, Loki points his sceptre at you. He shoots something out of his sceptre coming your way, and you are once again thrown on the ground, blacked out for a moment. When you regain consciousness again, you see Loki jumping onto Thor, wanting to pierce his brother with his sceptre, but Thor ducks away fast enough. You stand up again, letting your sunlight melt the ice. You are that concentrated on your melting, that you don’t notice that the fight between Loki and Thor becomes even more violent. You look up when you hear them crashing into the walls of the Observatory, falling onto the glass bridge. You cannot see them, and though you wanted to check on them, you knew the Bifrost had to be closed.

‘’ENOUGH!’’ You hear Thor shout, and you see a flash of lighting, followed by Loki yelling. Just now you notice how fast the chamber was going in circles. The light of the Bifrost was too heavy.   
‘’(Y/n)! Come out of there!’’ Thor shouts, walking closer to the chamber. But you realize he isn’t walking. He is slowly getting sucked in. There was no way of escaping.   
You look at the ice. It was almost melted.  
‘’No!’’ you yell to him. ‘’I am almost done! I can stop this!’’  
‘’Stop now! If you don’t stop you’ll die!’’  
You look at Thor, smiling sadly. If you didn’t stop the Bifrost, it would explode, if you stopped the Bifrost, it would explode too, but you would’ve saved lives. In both cases, there was a chance you might die. One more certain than the other.   
You see Thor getting sucked more into the Observatory. If you didn’t came out of the chamber yourself, he was going to get you, you knew. But you didn’t let him. With one hand you continued to melt the ice, with the other you create a force field around the Observatory. Thor looks confused when he is stopped  by a purple-ish field. He bangs with his fists on the field, realizing what you were doing.   
‘’Stop, (Y/n)!’’ He continues to bang with his fists on the field. ‘’STOP THIS!’’  
‘’If I stop the Bifrost will destroy the bridge!’’ you yell. ‘’It would take centuries to repair it!’’  
You look at the ice, it almost being gone. Only a few moments and----

Thor is banging with Mjolnir on your force field. You feel yourself weakening. But you have to stand tall. You have to melt the ice so you can pull the sceptre out of the centre and close the Bifrost.   
Loki sees you struggling to keep the force field up and melt the ice at the same time. You are struggling to keep on standing, and you are yelling, yelling because of the pain you were feeling. Just a little but more, (Y/n), you told yourself. Almost done.  
‘’THOR STOP!’’ Loki shouts. ‘’You are weakening her!’’  
_Almost done._  
‘’Why do you care!?’’ Thor yells, turning to his brother, stopping with the banging on your force field. ‘’You almost killed her!’’  
_Done._

The only thing you see is white. The only thing you hear is a loud bang, which is followed by an annoying, loud beep in your ear. You feel yourself getting thrown I the air, and you smell fire. Everything hurts. You fall down on a hard, solid ground with such force that, even when you hit the ground, you are thrown further. Chaos. It is chaos. Fire is not a good sign. And you feel warm. Not good warm. But hot warm. Painfully hot. You have no strength left in you. Only a tiny bit. You can only open your eyes. That is the only thing.   
You are laying on the glass bridge, very close to the edge. The Observatory has exploded. There are bits and pieces of it laying on the bridge, and there are pieces falling out of the atmosphere, off the edge of the world. Odin is holding Thor’s foot, who is holding Loki’s sceptre, who, on his turn, is like a beckon for Loki. Loki floats in the air, the only thing keeping him from falling was his grip on the sceptre. You see them talking, but you cannot hear what they say. You can only hear the beep that is stuck in your ear. The wind pulls on your air, and you try to stand up. You cannot. Nothing moves. You look at Loki, whose cape was swiftly swaying in the air, while the wind played with his hair. It was a beautiful, yet terrifying scene. He looks at you.   
  _I am sorry._  
He lets go of his sceptre, and falls. He gazes at you as he falls out of the atmosphere. As he falls off the edge of the world. The beep stops. You cannot hear anything. You cannot hear the screaming of Thor. You cannot hear the wind, soaring past your ear. You cannot feel the pain anymore. Hell, you cannot even feel anything.   
Loki becomes smaller by the millisecond. It only takes a mere second for him to be out of sight, swallowed by the colours of the universe around you.


	8. Three days after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after Loki's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

Chapter Quote: ‘’If there ever comes a day when we can’t be together, keep me in your heart, I’ll stay there forever.’’

 

 

The realm was feasting. Your friends were drinking, celebrating their victory. But for you there was no victory.

After Loki had disappeared into the endless universe, you blacked out. Your injuries were heavy. You had lost a lot of blood, and you had lost a lot of energy by creating both a force field and sunshine at the same time. The powers were new to you, so your body had to adjust so something that powerful.

Now, three days later, most scars, including the one on your cheek, were stitched. Your energy level was still very low, so you weren’t celebrating. At least, that is the excuse you use for everyone.   
‘Sorry, but I feel too weak to celebrate,’ is the excuse you use. But really, you didn’t even feel like celebrating. You loved Loki. He was very misunderstood, only wanting to make Odin proud. You knew he loved you, too. You just knew. But now he’s gone. He’s dead. Somewhere, floating across the universe in a lifeless body.  
 Imagine the two of you being together before _this all_ even happened. You liked him, he liked you, but he never thought that you could like him, since his brother was the ‘bigger’ man, always speaking before Loki. He was the one that was destined to become King.

And here you were, sitting on a balcony railing of the palace. You could almost see the whole city of Asgard here. Everyone was out celebrating. Lights were on in the night, reflecting on the buildings which made them look like gold. A city of gold. How nice, you thought.

You hear silent footsteps approaching and you turn your face to where the sound was coming from. You meet two ice blue eyes and you return to your earlier position again, eyes focused on the stars. Thor sits down next to you, also admiring the view.  
‘’What a lovely view.’’  
You nod, humming in agreement. ‘’The city looks beautiful.’’  
‘’I wasn’t talking about the city.’’  
You turn your eyes to him, and he meets your gaze. He is sitting quite close to you.  
‘’Can I see your cheek?’’ he asks.   
You nod, turning your left cheek to him.  
He examines it, his right hand on your cheek, but far enough from the wound to not hurt you. ‘’How does it feel?’’  
‘’Painful.’’  
Thor hums, taking his hand back so that you could position your face normally. ‘’(Y/n)… can you explain to me what happened to you?’’  
‘’You mean the scar?’’ you ask. ‘’Well, Laufey-‘’  
‘’No,’’ Thor cuts you off. ‘’I mean what _happened_ to you. Don’t tell me you have always had the ability to fly.’’  
You chuckle, looking at the sky. ‘’No, I didn’t. It’s a pretty long story actually.’’  
‘’… we can talk about it another time, if you want?’’ Thor offers.  
‘’Actually Thor,’’ you begin, looking at him, ‘’I would love to know how Midgard was. After you tell me, I’ll tell you about my flying.’’  
Thor snickers. ‘’Well alright then.’’ He turns to you, holding your hand with his left hand, and with his right hand he begins to make theatrical hand gestures to support his story.

 ‘’It all started when I was hit by this creature on four wheels, on Midgard they call it a car…..’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, my dear readers, this will not be the end! The story will continue, but in Thor:The Dark World!


	9. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continues in Thor:The Dark World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

Chapter Quote: ‘’I never should have cared. But I did care. I cared a lot. And I still fucking care.’’

 

Most of your injuries of two years ago had been healed. Healed completely, or turned into scars. The wound on your cheek was too deep to fully recover, so there was a small scar. The scar on your pulse did not heal, though. It became a big scar, and you never actually understood why it wasn’t healing. You guessed it was because the original wound on your pulse was the reason you lost too much blood, and died shortly after. Your mother somehow made you alive again, and the wound had a sort of ‘magic’ with it.

But in those two years your father taught you a lot more about gazing, and even helped you getting to know your superpowers. It was pretty cool, walking through walls, scaring people with your invisibility. Sif also taught you more about fighting, and actual combat. You wanted to be better prepared.

 

You were sitting in the Asgardian Garden, under the Midgardian blossom tree. It was a warm day, so you decided to wear a light chiffon dress. Ever since Loki’s passing, you never visited the blossom tree again. It was because the blossom tree reminded you of when Loki first sat with you there. Only sometimes you’d visit the tree. Sometimes to dig up the old memory, but after a while you only visited the tree because you missed it, the old memory forgotten and never brought up again. The petals were coming off the tree, slowly, and only few per time, but there was a beautiful pinkish glow around the area.  
You heard footsteps approaching, getting you out of your trance. Thinking it was just someone passing through, you did not pay a lot of attention to it and kept your eyes closed. Just enjoying the moment.  
Then you hear that someone sitting on the bench, right next to you. You open your eyes, curious about who it was, and you immediately lock gazes with a pair of ice blue orbs.  
You grin. ‘’Well hello Thor. Also went for a walk?’’  
Thor smiles. ‘’Actually, no. I was looking for you.’’  
‘’Oh?’’ You raise an eyebrow. ‘’Why?’’  
‘’I wanted to tell you that I was going to Midgard. Just for a few weeks.’’  
You nod, letting your gaze shift slowly to the blossom tree. ‘’What’s wrong there?’’  
‘’Nothing much,’’ Thor answers. ‘’Just someone the normal Midgardians cannot catch.’’  
‘’How’s Jane?’’ you ask. You knew Jane was a woman Thor met in Midgard.   
‘’She’s doing ok. But anyway, (Y/n), I need to go away for a while-‘’  
‘’Will you take me one time?’’  
Thor is confused. ‘’Sorry?’’  
‘’To Midgard,’’ you reply and look at Thor again. ‘’Since you returned from Midgard you promised you’d take me there one time.’’  
‘’But (Y/n),’’ Thor begins, ‘’the Bifrost was broken, I-‘’  
‘’It has been fixed for about a year now.’’ You sigh, looking to the blossom tree. ‘’Just don’t get hurt, okay?’’  
Thor smiles, placing his index finger and thumb between your chin. You lock gazes with him. ‘’I promise.’’ And he places a soft kiss on your forehead. He then stands up, gives you one last smile, and takes off with Mjolnir, soaring through the sky.


	10. Easier Said Than Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns from Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, guys, just wanted to let you know the story will continue in Thor:The Dark World, so you will read things you had probably already seen in the movies.
> 
> ~xx

''Suprise bitch.''

 

 

 

It was already three weeks after Thor went to Midgard. In the meantime, you took long walks with Frigga through the Royal Garden, learned more things from your dad, sometimes even talked to your mother in your dreams, and also talking with Odin; you liked him. He was very nice and kind, but he also had this sadness. Sadness because he was still mourning about Loki’s death, but no one ever knew, neither did you a full hundred percent, but that’s just what you thought.   
Weird thing was that when you asked him why Thor had gone to Midgard, he gave the same vague answer as that Thor gave you. You definitely felt something strange going on, but you pushed that feeling to the very back of your head, somewhere where you’ll never find it again. You did asked your father sometimes where Thor was and if he was alright, the only answer that he would give you was: ‘’Yes, he’s fine. Just fighting against the evil, that’s all.’’ Unfortunately, you couldn’t see Midgard yet, your father still had to teach you, so you couldn’t see what was happening to Thor on Midgard. Pity.

As you walk through the Palace halls of Asgard, wearing your chiffon green dress, you bump into Frigga.   
‘’Oh, sorry dear, I didn’t see you!’’ she laughs.  
‘’Does not matter, it’s okay!’’ You chuckle. ‘’Why were you walking so fast?’’  
‘’Oh,’’ Frigga snickers, ‘’Thor has returned! He is looking for you.’’  
‘’Really?’’ you cheer. ‘’Where is he?’’  
‘’In the Royal Garden near the Blossom tree.’’  
‘’Thank you!’’ you smile and give Frigga a tight hug.  
‘’You are looking beautiful again, my dear, what a gorgeous dress you have on!’’  
You laugh, ‘’Thank you, Frigga, but your dress is the most beautiful!’’  
Frigga titters. ‘’Come on, Thor is waiting for you!’’  
She gives you a pat on your butt, as in ‘hurry!’ and you walk away laughing.

‘’Thor!’’ You see him sitting on a bench, gazing at the blossom tree. He turns his head to you and a wide smile breaks through his face. ‘’(Y/n)!’’ You run to him and pull him into a tight hug, making him squeal. He laughs, ‘’Missed me much?''  
‘’A whole lot, yes!’’ You smirk as you pull away from Thor so you could see his face but still with your arms wrapped around each other. ‘’And? Caught the evil mastermind?’’   
Thor slowly stops laughing but still with a petite smile on his face ‘’Yes… something like that.’’  
You frown your eyebrows, still smiling, ‘’What do you mean ‘Something like that’?’’  
Thor sighs, ‘’I caught him, but… It’s complicated.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ you mumble, ‘’Well, doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you’re back!’’  
Thor chuckles and kisses you softly on your head. ‘’Yes…. Quick question, can you already see Midgard?’’.  
You smirk and shake your head. ‘’No, not really. Still have to learn it.’’  
‘’Good.’’ Thor smiles widely and grabs a small bag from the ground that was hidden behind the bench. He opens the bag. ‘’I wanted to give you something from Midgard and a friend told me that you would maybe like this…’’ and he held up a dress. It was a long, red dress, with sleeves made of red lace. The lace contained beautiful detailing, and you even saw a (blossom) tree-like figure in it.  
‘’Wow…,’’ you mumble, stunned, and carefully touch the fabric of the dress. ‘’Thank you, Thor. It is beautiful.’’  
‘’Just like you,’’ Thor smiles. ‘’It will suit you perfectly.’’  
You laugh, ‘’You think so?’’  
‘’Of course it will.’’ He smiles. ‘’I’m going to see the others, telling them that I’ve returned.’’  
He leaves, and you sit alone, the beautiful dress still in your hands.  
  
Slowly, you stand up and make your way into the palace. You walked through the halls of Asgard, still a bit confused and caught up in your own thoughts that you don’t notice the loud voices coming from the throne room, until they became too loud to deny. You hear Odin’s loud voice, but also another voice. Someone’s voice you hadn’t heard in a long time but that you’ll never forget. Something told you it was…. No. stop thinking about him. It was not him. It couldn’t be him. End of story. But if it’s not him, who else? Annoyed, you sigh deeply and slip your way into the throne room. You could see Odin but not the one he talked to.  
‘’Your birthright was to die!’’ he shouts angry. ‘’As a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me.’’  
‘’If I am for the axe, then for mercy’s sake, just swing it.’’ The other voice replies. A voice in your head said it was him, but you denied that voice. It was just a voice, just a tiny little evil voice in your head.  
‘’It’s not that I don’t love our little talks, it’s just…,’’ the voice continues, ‘’….I don’t love them.’’  
‘’Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive and you’ll never see her again.’’ Odin says with narrowed eyes. ‘’You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons.’’  
You hear the sound of chains. ‘’And what of Thor?’’ the other voice asks sarcastic, ‘’You’ll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains.’’  
‘’Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes… he will be king.’’  
The other voice doesn’t reply and walks away, according to the sound of chains you hear. You feel a tear leaving your eye and it rolls slowly over your cheek. It’s not him. It cannot be him. He is dead. He will never return. Stop thinking he will return. Just stop thinking about him.

Unfortunately, things are easier said than done.


	11. Hello, old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) visits Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

“I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you.”

 

 

As you walk over the glass bridge towards your father, you catch yourself thinking about Loki. In the two years that had passed, your thoughts slowly began to ban Loki. In the beginning he was all you thought about, but after a while, you just decided to avoid everything that might cause a trigger for you. You even stopped looking in the mirror for a long time. And if you did, you would never look at your left cheek. But now, when a voice sounds almost just exactly like Loki’s, all the triggers are going off. A part of you knows it is Loki, but a part of you just don’t want it to be true. You don’t want it to be Loki. It took you two years to (somewhat) get over him, and, to be honest, you just wanted to forget him.

‘’(Y/n),’’ your father greets you as you enter the Observatory. ‘’How are you?’’  
You chuckle. ‘’I’m fine, and you, father?’’  
‘’Oh I’m fine too.’’ Your father nods. ‘’I just send Thor to Midgard.’’  
You frown. ‘’Thor? To Midgard? But he had just returned!”  
‘’Yes, I know, but he is off to get someone.’’  
‘’Oh!’’ you say and raise your eyebrows. ‘’Who is it?’’  
‘’His good friend: Jane.’’ Your father replies.  
‘’Oh…’’ you mumble. ‘’Why?’’  
Your father sighs ‘’It’s a long story, but to make it short, I didn’t saw Jane anymore so something bad probably happened to her, Thor is off to get her.’’  
‘’Oh, but-‘’  
The portal opens and you stop talking. ‘’Look out!’’ your father shouts as something huge and heavy appears out of the portal. You duck, nearly escaping death. Ok, that was a bit overdone but, who cares?  
Then, Thor and a girl step out of the portal. The girl has hazelnut brown hair, she wears heels, and she wears a coat. She seems quite nice and her name was probably Jane.  
‘’We have to do that again.’’ She laughs as she looks around her, but her gaze stops when she sees your father.   
‘’H-Hi.’’  
Your father smiles. ‘’Welcome to Asgard.’’  
‘”A-Asgard? Wooow, cool!’’ she laughs.  
‘’Jane!’’ Thor chuckles and he points at you with his hand ‘’This is (Y/n), my best friend and…’’ he seems to think but then shakes his head, ‘’Best friend.’’  
‘’Oh, hi!’’ Jane says and holds her hand out. A bit confused you look at her hand.  
‘’What is this? What are you doing?’’  
Thor laughs loudly when he sees your confused look. ‘’It’s a handshake, that’s what they mean with hello on Midgard.’’  
‘’Oh really?’’ you smile embarrassed and stiffly hold your hand out which Jane shakes .‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Jane.’’  
‘’Nice to meet you, Jane, I’m (Y/n).’’

You’re on your way to the dungeons. Odin told the familiar voice he is to be rot away in the dungeons forever. If you were being honest, really honest, you knew it was Loki. You just didn’t want to believe it. You were wearing the red dress Thor gave you, and the green earrings Loki once gave you. Ever since he ‘died’ you never wore the earrings again. But because you visited the blossom tree earlier this day, you wore the earrings. You don’t really know why, but every time you go to the blossom tree you always happen to somehow be wearing the green earrings Loki gave you. It was a habit you didn’t realize.

Once you entered the dungeons, you hear the mumbling of the prisoners. All locked inside small, white rooms, with force fields surrounding them so that they could not escape.  
‘’You know full well it was your actions that brought you here.’’ You hear Frigga’s voice say.  
‘’My actions?’’ another voice replies fake-surprised. It was the same voice you heard in the throne room yesterday, but your brain was still working slowly. ‘’I was merely giving the truth to the lie I have been fed my entire life…,’’ the voice continues, ‘’That I was born to be a king.’’  
‘’A king?’’ Frigga asks. ‘’A true king admits his faults. What about the lives you took on Earth?’’  
Earth was another word for Midgard, you knew.  
‘’A mere handful compared to the number Odin has taken himself.’’  
‘’Your father-‘’  
‘’HE’S NOT MY FATHER!’’ the voice shouts angry.

No. it cannot. It cannot be him. You don’t want it to be.

‘’Then am I not your mother?’’ Frigga asks with a fragile voice.  
It’s quiet for a minute.  
‘’You’re not.’’ The voice replies coldly.  
‘’You’re always so perspective about everyone but yourself.’’ Frigga says, her voice filled with sadness, but then you hear nothing anymore.  
Carefully, you take a look around the corner and see a man with his back facing you. The man has black hair till somewhere around his shoulders and he wears green clothes. In his cell stand a simple table, a pile of books, a small green seat and a grass green sofa.   
No. Just stop. It cannot be him. He’s dead, isn’t he? Of course he is dead. You saw it yourself! Nervously you swallow deeply. It’s not him. Not. Him. Please don’t let it be him  
As if he notices your gaze upon him, the man slowly turns around, revealing his face to you.

_Loki._

You want to speak. You want to say something. But something stops you. It feels as if there is a hand wrapped around your throat, and that you cannot breathe nor swallow.

He has longer hair than before, you notice. But he is just as handsome as ever.

‘’I thought you were dead,’’ you say, pointing out the obvious, since you didn’t know what to say.  
‘’I thought so too,’’ Loki answers.  
You wanted to slap him. At the same time kiss him. You didn’t know what you wanted.  
‘’Then why aren’t you?’’  
‘’Well,’’ Loki says as he holds his hands up and slightly shrugs. ‘’It’s a long story.’’  
You loudly bang your fist against the force field. ‘’I’ve waited long enough! I deserve an explanation.’’ Your voice is calm, but powerful.  
Loki raises an eyebrow and chuckles. ‘’And what if I am not willing to give you one?’’  
You opened your mouth to say something, but you close it. You order yourself to stay calm. He was not getting to you. No. You will not give him the satisfaction.  
‘’You are wearing my earrings.’’ He frowns slightly, not in confusion, no, but in a sarcastic way. ‘’Why?’’  
You reach for your earrings and pull them out in one strong pull. They clatter on the cold, hard ground as you throw them on the surface with a fierce throw.  
‘’What earrings?’’   
Loki looks at the earrings as they lay there on the ground. He does not look too happy, but you couldn’t give two shits.  
‘’You know, Loki,’’ you begin and turns his gaze to you, ‘’when I heard you in the throne room, talking to Odin, I prayed that it wasn’t _you_. I prayed so hard. And now that I know you’re back, know that you are still alive, I am even more angrier at you than when you killed me.’’  
Loki scoffs. ‘’I never killed you.’’  
‘’Oh no?’’ you laugh sarcastically, walking closer to the fence. ‘’Let’s go through it all again then, yes? After all, it has been two years ago. Wouldn’t be surprised if you forgot.’’ You say the last two sentences with a lot of sarcasm. ‘’You were choking me, remember? God, do you have any idea how much that hurt? I just felt my lounges shrieking, I was gasping for air, and with every move I made I was scared you might somehow break my neck. You swung me in different directions, all whilst holding me by my throat. Something deep cut me in my pulse, I suspect it was your sceptre, since all the balconies in the palace are made of smooth marble. Then you threw me on the ground, remember?’’ you stood in front of the fence now, your eyes locked with Loki. ‘’You just _threw_ me on the _ground_ , commanded your guards to never let me leave. There was blood _gushing_ out of that wound, Loki. I lost blood. So much blood…’’ You paused for a few seconds. ‘’Then, I died.’’  
Loki looks at you for a few moments, but then he rolls his eyes, scoffing again. ‘’Then if you were dead, how did you come back to life?’’  
‘’Well..,’’ you say, smiling. ‘’It’s a long story.’’  
Loki laughs. ‘’You haven’t changed, have you?’’  
You can’t help yourself but to laugh too. You suddenly feel a bit less worse. This was the way you and Loki used to crack jokes.  
‘’I’ve missed you, (Y/n),’’ he says softly.   
You smile, ordering yourself to not let your eyes get wet. Not even a little bit. You smile, but your eyes are cold.  
‘’No, Loki,’’ you say, stepping away from the field. ‘’You never did.’’

And with that, you walk away.


	12. The sorcery of a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen is murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

You were walking through the palace, your red dress on and your green cloak. You spot Thor and Jane walking outside of the palace, talking to each other. You smile without realizing it, and walk towards the two. Just as you step outside of the palace, you notice that they are standing quite _close_ to each other. You want to go back, give them a little privacy, but Thor notices you.  
‘’(Y/n)!’’ he greets you. ‘’How good it is to see you!’’  
‘’Good to see you too, Thor and Jane.’’ You smile. ‘’You know, if you guys want some private time, I can-‘’  
‘’Nonsense!’’ Thor laughs, grabbing your hand, making you stand closer to him and Jane. But he does not let go of your hand.  
For a second it is quiet, but then Frigga approaches.  
‘’Jane! Please meet Frigga, queen of Asgard. My mother.’’  
‘’Oh! Euhm,’’ she laughs nervously, ‘’hello! My -my name is Jane. Jane foster.’’

Suddenly, a commotion is heard from the dungeons.  
‘’The prisons…?’’ Frigga says, quite confused.  
‘’Loki,’’ Thor mumbles.  
Frigga gestures with her head to the dungeons. ‘’Go. I will look after her.’’  
Thor nods, looking at you. ‘’Coming?’’ and he holds his hand out.  
‘’You think I’d ever miss such a chance?’’ you joke, taking his hand. ‘’Not in a million years.’’  
You run up the stairs, and as Thor calls for Mjolnir, who soars to him in just a few seconds, the two of you jump off the balcony, soaring to the dungeons.

You reach the dungeons in just a matter of seconds, immediately getting closed in by prisoners. Thor holds his hammer, gazing at his enemies.  
‘’Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you, you have my word,’’ he says.  
_BAM_.  
Thor is hit in the face by a prisoner, and he grabs him by his helmet, holding Mjolnir against his face. ‘’Very well then,’’ he says, smiling, ‘’you do not have my word!’’ and he smashes Mjolnir against the prisoner’s face.  
Hell breaks loose. And because you were wearing a dress and didn’t seem very strong, prisoners of all sizes run your way.  
‘’Oh shit,’’ you hiss and quickly grab your dagger that was attached to your thigh. You stab a prisoner in his neck, but just as you were about the pull the dagger out of him, you see a dozen more prisoners running up to you. You realize you do not have the time nor equipment to kill all of them at the same time, and you hold your hand out in front of you. You release rays of the sun, making the prisoners that look directly at it blind, and melting anyone who dares to get to close to you. You glance at Thor, who had one of the prisoners on his neck. Quickly grabbing your dagger out of the prisoner’s neck, you jump in the air, sliding your dagger across the neck of the prisoner who was sitting on Thor’s neck. He squirms and falls down dead.  
‘’Thanks,’’ Thor pants, grinning.  
The two of you continue to fight off the prisoners, until there are no more left. You want to laugh, wanting to say something funny, clever, but something stops you. The ground above you shakes, and there fall a few small rocks and dust on your shoulders.  
‘’The palace,’’ you mumble. ‘’Thor, we need to go. Now. Something’s wrong.’’  
He nods, and soars away. You follow him.

Once out of the dungeons and into the sky, there are weird, slim, black sky-planes. As you fly, you hit one of them with your sunbeam, and it crashes down to the ground. You are confused, but continue to fly and follow Thor. He was a faster flier than you were. So you reached the palace a few seconds after he did. Which means you did not see Frigga being killed by a hideous creature called Kurse, but _did_ hear Thor’s anguished cry. You see him pointing Mjolnir into the palace, a flash of lightning erupting from it.

  
Now you see it. Frigga is laying on the ground, and Kurse and Malekith, a Dark Elf, are stumbling to the balcony. Thor runs to them and throw Mjolnir at them, tipping them over the edge. They fall, but when Thor runs to the balcony, they are caught by a plane. He throws Mjolnir at them, but even Mjolnir cannot reach them.  
You run to Frigga, scared to touch her. Odin runs to her, and holds her in his arms.

The queen has died.


	13. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) commits treason of the highest order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

''If this be treason, make the most of it!''

 

 

 

For the next few days everyone in the kingdom mourns. Everyone is mourning because of the loss of their beloved queen. Including you. Frigga was a wonderful woman, with never the intention to harm anyone. She was kind, she was gentle.

You wondered if someone had already given Loki the bad news. He could’ve never taken that well, that’s what you know. Should you go to him? But why, though. He even killed you. Even though you didn’t think that was his intention. Either way, he treated you in a very bad way… you sigh, grab a pair of green earrings out of your pocket. They were the green earrings Loki gave to you, the same green earrings you’d thrown on the ground in the dungeons. Of course you asked if a guard could get them for you when Loki was sleeping, so he wouldn’t notice.   
But he was your friend. For years and years he was there for you, and you were there for him. Yes, he went kinda nuts with his brother becoming King and all, but part of you could understand.

You stood up from your place under the blossom tree, making way to the dungeons. Once back in the palace, you are stopped by Thor.  
‘’(Y/n)!’’ he pants, running to you from across the hall. ‘’Good that you’re here. I was looking all over for you. I need to tell you something.’’  
You are taken by surprise. ‘’O-oh, well okay. What is it, Thor?’’  
‘’Can we -euhm-,’’ he lowers his voice, ‘’can we talk somewhere more private?’’  
You nod. ‘’Sure, where would you want to go?’’  
Thor looks around him. Only few people are standing in the hall, chatting with each other. ‘’Come here,’’ he says and grabs your hand. He drags you with him through different halls, taking lefts, then right, then another right, then a left, then a right, and so on, until you reach a kind of remote, small chamber. He closes the door behind him.  
‘’(Y/n), we have a big problem. Jane-‘’  
‘’I know everything, Thor,’’ you interrupt him. ‘’I know about the Aether. I know about Malekith.’’  
Thor frowns, confused. ‘’How -how do you know all this?’’  
‘’I read,’’ you answer. ‘’And I pick up on things.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ says Thor, ‘’well, if you know that Jane has the Aether inside of her, you also know that keeping her in Asgard is a danger to us all.’’  
‘’So you want to move her off of Asgard.’’  
‘’Precisely.’’  
‘’And commit treason of the highest order?’’  
‘’Yes.’’  
‘’But the Bifrost has been shut down,’’ you say, not understanding where this conversation was going to. ‘’How do you want to move Jane out of Asgard?’’  
‘’That’s where I need your help with,’’ Thor answers.  
Okay, now you were really confused. ‘’I do not know-‘’  
‘’No, but someone else does.’’  
_Loki_.  
‘’You want to ask Loki for help?’’ You frown, shaking your head. ‘’He’ll betray you. You know he will.’’  
‘’Probably,’’ he answers, nodding. ‘’He’ll sure try. But I need his help.’’  
‘’And what do you need mine for?’’  
He looks at you, locking gazes. ‘’You need to help me convince him.’’

You enter the dungeons, wearing your combat clothing and a dark green cloak around your shoulders. You and Thor do not speak. Once you arrive at Loki’s cell, he is at his ready.  
‘’Thor, (Y/n), after all this time, now you’ve come to visit me…’’ he says, his hands behind his back. ‘’Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?’’  
‘’Loki enough,’’ you say, looking at the illusion in front of you. ‘’No more illusions.’’  
His eyes widen for a second, but then he closes them, bending his head. He disappears with a ripple of magic. The illusion of a neat and tidy cell drip away, to show a room scattered with upturned furniture, and Loki sitting against the opposite wall. His foot bleeding, his clothing torn, his hair a mess.  
‘’Now you see me,’’ he says.   
Thor and you walk to a different side of the cell.  
‘’Did she suffer?’’  
‘’I did not come here to share our grief,’’ Thor says. ‘’Instead, I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament.’’  
‘’Go on,’’ Loki replies.  
‘’You seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you: vengeance. And afterward, this cell.   
Loki looks around his cell, then laughs. ‘’You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?’’  
‘’I don’t. Mother did. But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you.’’  
Loki smiles, mischief glistening in his eyes. Then he looks at you. ‘’When do we start?’’  
‘’I’ll take the field down,’’ Thor says, getting ready to walk away, but you stop him.  
‘’No need for that,’’ you say and make yourself invisible. You step through the power field, into the cell. You make yourself visible again, and Loki is caught by surprise when you suddenly stand right in front of him.  
‘’Ready?’’ you ask him. He nods, and you hold your hand out. He hesitates for a moment, but he takes it. You turn invisible again, automatically turning Loki invisible too. The two of you walk through the force field, hand in hand.   
Making yourself visible again, Thor’s look changes at the sight of your hands intertwined. You realize you are indeed still holding Loki’s hand, and let go of him.  
‘’Alright then,’’ Thor says, breaking the silence. He look at Loki. ‘’Let’s get you something fresh to wear.’’

Thor and you walk to Loki’s former chamber, where his fresh clothes were neatly folded.  
‘’Alright then, brother dear,’’ Loki says, ‘’I’ll go get changed.’’  
‘’And don’t take too long.’’  
Thor closes the door. The two of you stand outside.  
‘’I need to go,’’ Thor says, ‘’you can stand here? Loki doesn’t know that I am gone, so he probably won’t make a run for it.’’  
You chuckle. ‘’What makes you think I can’t handle him?’’  
Thor snickers and grabs your hand. ‘’I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry, like you always do.’’ He places a peck on your hand, and gives you one last smile before taking off.

While waiting outside the door, you hear the douche turning on and off, Loki’s footsteps, and you even hear him slightly humming a song. You are not sure, though. Maybe he’s only humming ‘I’m gonna betray Thor, I’m gonna betray Thor, I’m gonna betray Thor’- you don’t know.  
‘’Hey, question, where are my clothes?’’  
‘’On the bed,’’ you answer.  
‘’No, they’re not.’’  
‘’Yes they are. Look closely.’’  
‘’They’re not on the bed.’’  
‘’Did you even look closely?’’  
It is silent for a moment.  
‘’Yup. There are no clothes on the bed.’’  
‘’On the chair then,’’ you sigh.  
‘’No.’’  
‘’In Agard’s name,’’ you hiss, stepping into the room. You quickly walk to the bed, searching for clothes. ‘’Okay, look,’’ you turn to Loki, ‘’I don’t-‘’  
There he stands. Fully dressed. Hair combed neatly. **_God_** , he looked so fuckable.  
‘’Very funny, Loki,’’ you say, rolling your eyes. You walk to the door, slightly annoyed, but it closes right in front of your nose. You sigh.  
‘’You know I can just walk through it, right?’’  
‘’Oh, I know,’’ Loki answers, walking to you. ‘’But I ask you not to.’’  
‘’Why shouldn’t I?’’ you ask, still with your back facing him.  
‘’Because I owe you one explanation.’’  
You turn around, looking right up into Loki’s eyes. ‘’Tell me then, Loki.’’ You take place on the chair. Loki sighs, and takes place on the bed.  
‘’There is no actual reason to explain why I am not dead. I just somehow ended up on a planet.’’  
‘’What planet?’’  
‘’Doesn’t matter. What does matter, is that I am sorry. I’m sorry for hurting you.’’  
You look at him.  
‘’.. and killing you. You should know, though, that it was never my intention to kill you. I would never want you dead.’’  
‘’Then why the hurting, Loki?’’ you ask, sighing. ‘’You choked me. Loki, I was on the edge of death, okay!? Fucking Grim Reaper constantly appearing in my fucking face.’’  
Loki supresses a laugh, ‘’Isn’t that Midgardian?’’  
You shrug, drawing your mouth. ‘’It is, isn’t it?’’  
The two of you laugh like you used to, like old friends. Yes, you were still angry at him, but you wanted to forgive. You didn’t want to be angry anymore. You were getting tired of being angry at him.

The door suddenly opens.  
‘’WHERE’S (Y/N)………’’ Thor shouts angrily, but as he sees you and Loki in the same room, he stops. ‘’Oh,’’ he says. ‘’Come on, let’s go.’’

The tree of you walk through the halls. You on the left side, Thor in the middle, and Loki on the right.  
‘’This is so unlike you brother,’’ Loki says, smiling, enjoying his time out of his cell. ‘’So clandestine, are you sure you wouldn’t rather just _punch_ your way out?’’  
‘’If you keep on speaking I just might,’’ Thor answers, looking on his guard.  
‘’Fine. As you wish. I’m not even here.’’  
A soft green light flashes, and you look at Loki, who has shape-shifted into a guard.  
‘’Is this better?’’  
‘’Better company, at least.’’  
‘’Still,’’ Loki says, ‘’we could be less conspicuous.’’  
He shape-shifts Thor into Sif, and you hold your hand in front of your mouth to keep yourself from laughing.   
‘’Oh brother, you look ravishing,’’ Loki comments, and you laugh even harder. You don’t notice, but Loki feels better instantly.   
‘’It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form,’’ Thor answers in his regular voice.  
‘’Very well,’’ Loki gives in, ‘’perhaps you’d like one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much.’’  
Loki then transforms into Captain America, someone you had read about in books, but never once saw in real life. Well damn, that’s a nice piece of ass that Captain has.  
‘’Oh, this is much better!’’ Loki (?) laughs. ‘’Woah! Costume’s a bit much, so tight! But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, (Y/n), wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honour, patriotism?’’  
_In the bedroom, yes_  
‘’You’re funny, Captain America.’’  
He laughs. ‘’Oh, God bless Ame-‘’  
You cut him off by quickly hiding him behind a pillar, and covering his mouth with your hand. While doing so, Loki transforms back into his old body.  
He moves his head, trying to get your hands away.  
‘’What?’’ he asks, looking at you, and realizing you were standing pretty fucking close to him, almost your body pressed against his. He slowly places his hands on your waist, but you don’t notice.  
You look at two guardsmen walking past you, chatting with each other.  
‘’That was close,’’ Thor comments, looking at the two.  
You let go of Loki, feeling his hands slowly slipping past your waist. You swallow, quickly standing a few feet away from him.  
‘’You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!’’  
You scoffed, really thinking Loki was thinking Thor would actually give him a weapon.  
You hear the sound of sliding metal. Now you are the surprised one.  
‘’At last, a little common sense.’’  
You grab Thor’s shoulder, ‘’Thor-‘’  
Loki holds up his hands, not looking very amused. He was wearing handcuffs.  
‘’But I thought you liked tricks,’’ Thor says, smiling triumphantly. He glances at you, giving you a cheeky wink. You roll your eyes at him.

The three of you stand in the hall when Jane and Sif approach. She looks at Loki with a weird look in her eyes.  
‘’You’re-‘’  
‘’Loki, you may have heard-‘’  
Jane slaps him across the face. ‘’That was for New York.’’  
You keep in a laugh, though Loki himself was laughing too. He looks at Thor. ‘’I like her.’’  
You see guards approaching, and Thor steps towards them, but Sif stops him. ‘’I’ll hold them off. Take her.’’  
You glance at Jane, who to your dismay was still staring into Loki’s eyes, and he in hers. You are suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of jealousy. Yes, Jane was pretty. But did she have superpowers? No. Could she fly? No. Maybe this was Loki’s way of getting back at you, for ‘flirting’ with Thor. Hey, you didn’t ask for it! But okay, let’s be honest here. No one would complain getting a peck from Thor.  
You are awakened out of your trance when Thor grabs your hand, taking you with him.  
‘’You alright?’’ he asks you, with genuine concern. ‘’I know this might frighten you.’’  
You smile, still holding Thor’s hand and softly squeezing it. ‘’I’m doing okay. Just done nothing I wasn’t allowed to before. Look at me now, committing treason of the highest order.’’  
Thor chuckles, and softly strokes your hand with his thumb before letting go. You enter the, now, demolished throne room, where Volstagg was waiting.  
‘’I’ll give you as much time as I can,’’ he tells Thor while giving him a firm handshake.  
‘’Thank you, my friend.’’  
You walk to the crashed Harrow Ship in which Malekith rode in on earlier. You enter the ship, everything being extremely dark and black. You almost can’t see a thing.   
‘’Wait a second here, you guys.’’ Pointing your hand flat up, you create a small sun, so that there is enough light to see something.  
Thor walks over to the control panel, pushing random buttons. You stand next to him, letting your light shine upon the buttons. Not that it does any help, though.   
‘I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing,’’ Loki says.  
‘’I said,’’ Thor replies, ‘’hoe hard can it be?’’  
‘’Well, whatever you’re doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster.’’  
‘’Shut up, Loki.’’  
‘’You must have missed something.’’  
‘’No, I didn’t. I’m pushing every button on this thing.’’  
‘’Don’t hit it, just press it gently.’’  
Thor was getting irritated. ‘’I am pushing it gently! It’s not working!’’  
You sighed, pressing the button most close to you. Immediately the lights of the ship turn on.  
Loki and Thor both look at you in bewilderment.   
‘’How did you-‘’  
‘’I asked nicely. Now go!’’  
Thor laughs, placing his hands on the control panel. Red lights begin to go on, and the ship tilts. Now, Loki and Thor were both pretty strong, but to be honest, you weren’t. So _you_ tilted, too. You almost fell to the ground if you didn’t bump into Loki’s body first.  
‘’Oh,’’ you said, looking to the ground. ‘’Sorry. Not really used to flying ships.’’  
Loki smiled, looking at you. ‘’It’s okay. I wouldn’t mind if the ship would tilt more often.’’  
Thor scoffs. You blush.  
The ship takes off, crashing into columns along the way.  
‘’I think you missed a column,’’ Loki comments.  
‘’Shut up.’’  
The ship bursts through the palace walls, twisting and swooping through the city of Asgard.  
‘’Look why don’t you let me take over? I’m clearly the best pilot,’’ Loki says.  
‘’Is that right?’’ Thor asks rhetorically. ‘’Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?’’  
Thor manoeuvres the ship through the city whilst it is getting shot at by guards. You try to stand your ground while the ship makes many unsteady moves. Jane, on the other hand, decides to faint. She falls to the ground, and you feel obliged to check on her, since you were the only one who actually _could_.  
‘’Jane.’’ You quickly un to her, squinting down beside her. ‘’Are you alright, Jane?’’  
She nods, her eyes closed. ‘’I’m fine.’’  
Okay then.  
You stand up again, seeing three Asgardian skiffs following the ship.  
‘’Now they’re following us,’’ Loki comments.  
The skiffs fire.  
‘’Now they’re firing at us!’’  
‘’Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki,’’ Thor says, trying to keep himself concentrated, ‘’it is not at all distracting!’’  
The ship swoops towards a tunnel, slicing through the neck of the statue of King Bor.  
‘’Well done,’’ Loki says, ‘’you just decapitated your grandfather.’’  
The ship now exits the city, flying parallel next to a bridge stretching towards distant mountains.   
‘’You know this is wonderful,’’ Loki begins, ‘’This is a tremendous idea. Let’s escape in the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that, smashing everything in sight so everyone can see us. It’s brilliant, Thor! It’s truly brilliant!’’  
‘’Oh shut up!’’ you shout, pushing Loki out of the ship. You look at Thor, laughing, and jumping into the sky as well.   
The wind pulls on your hair -and not in a pleasant way. It hurts, and you feel the wind pushing tears out of the corner of your eyes. Loki screams, while you do the same thing, just less terrified. You are yelling ‘’WOOOHOOOOOOO’’ while Loki was more of an ‘’AAAAAHHHRRRRHHHHHGGG’’  
Big difference.   
You see Fandral’s skiff approaching, and you get ready to land not-so-softly. Loki, on the other hand, lands terribly, and groans loudly.  
‘’Well hello Fandral,’’ you say, you both looking at Loki struggling to get up.   
‘’How are you doing?’’ Fandral asks.  
‘’Great,’’ Loki answers.  
Fandral laughs. ‘’I wasn’t talking to you. But I see that your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki!’’  
loki ignores him and looks up to the Harrow Ship which veers to their right, towards a mountain range, and with the three skiffs still in pursuit.  
‘’You lied to me,’’ Loki says, looking at Thor. ‘’I’m impressed.’’  
‘’I’m glad you’re pleased,’’ Thor replies. ‘’Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway.’’  
Loki takes the wheel, grinning as he slides the skiff over the waterline. You look at Loki for a moment. And holy fucking shit, he looks good. His black hair majestically flows in the sky, and he has a serious look on his face, though his eyes are very playful. He notices your gaze upon him and looks back at you, smiling.  
‘’Admiring the view?’’ he asks jokingly, smirking.  
You laugh, nodding. ‘’Pretty great view.’’  
Thor looks up. ‘’Fandral.’’  
 ‘’Right,’’ Fandral says, grabbing a rope. He stands on the edge of the skiff. ‘’For Asgard!’’ and he jumps off the skiff.

Loki now steers the skiff to a rocky mountain peak, where a very small narrow cave can be seen.  
You shake your head, seeing he is heading in that direction. ‘’Loki…!?’’  
‘’If it were easy, anyone would do it.’’  
‘’Are you mad?’  
‘’Possibly.’’

‘’Oh fuck.’’ You quickly duck as Loki enters the cave, and it is so narrow that the edges of the skiff smash against the walls of the cave. Iridescent crystals are growing on the walls of the cave, and as the skiff whizzes through the crystals light up with the same effect as that of the Bifrost. Everything blurs.

The skiff exits the cave and ricochets off the black sands of Svartalfheim. You knew it was Svartalfheim because of the black sands and cloudy sky that only let a little bit of sun beam through, giving the whole area an eerie feeling.

The skiff glides over the dead realm of Svartalfheim. Thor places a blanket over Jane, who was still not feeling well. She is sleeping, and to be honest, you’d like to sleep, too. You weren’t feeling that great, either.  
Loki was sitting, still handling the wheel. ‘’What I could do with the power that flows through those veins….,’’ he says.  
‘’It would consume you,’’ says Thor, standing up.  
‘’She’s holding up alright. For now.’’  
‘’She’s strong in way you’d never even know,’’ Thor replies.  
‘’Say goodbye.’’  
‘’Not this day.’’  
‘’This day, the next, a hundred years, it’s nothing,’’ Loki says. ‘’it’s a heartbeat. You’ll never be ready.’’  
‘’And will that satisfy you?’’ Thor asks.  
‘’Satisfaction is not in my nature.’’  
‘’Surrender isn’t in mine.’’  
‘’The son of Odin,’’ Loki rolls his eyes.  
‘’No, not just of Odin.’’ Thor rises and steps towards Loki. Oh no.  
‘’You think you alone were loved by mother?’’ asks Thor. ‘’You had her tricks, but I had her trust.’’  
‘’Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!?’’  
‘’And what help were you in your cell!?’’ Thor spits out.  
‘’Who put me there?’’ Loki asks. ‘’WHO PUT ME THERE!?’’  
‘’You know damn well!’’ Thor grabs Loki by his collar. ‘’You know damn well who!’’ He raises his fist.

Shit. Now you had to step in.

‘’Stop it, you two!’’ You grab Thor’s arm, distancing it from Loki’s face. ‘’Please,’’ you say, looking at Thor, then at Loki. ‘’Please. Just stop it.’’   
Thor sighs, angry looking at Loki. ‘’She wouldn’t want us to fight.’’ He says through grinned teeth, and he lets go of Loki’s collar. You sigh, sitting back down. You run your hands down your face, letting them rest there, so you had your eyes closed.  
‘’Well, she wouldn’t exactly be shocked,’’ Loki says lightly. You don’t see the two brothers grinning at each other, but you could guess it.  
‘’I wish I could trust you,’’ Thor says.  
it is quiet for a minute.  
‘’Trust my rage.’’

This is not good. You are not feeling well. You feel sick. The kind of sick that gives you the feeling you have been on a roller coaster too long, or the feeling that tells you that you have to throw up, but you just can’t. So it disappears for a few seconds, until it comes back, telling that you have to throw up, but there is nothing I your stomach. That kind of sick.  
You feel yourself hitting something cold, and someone mumbles your name.  
You open your eyes, and see that you are laying on the ground of the skiff. Thor is hovering above you.  
‘’(Y/n), are you okay?’’  
‘’There is no sunlight nor moonlight,’’ Loki says. ‘’We have to-‘’

Then everything becomes dark.


	14. The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited chapter. I have edited this chapter on January 8, 2017.

‘’….’’

 

 

 

‘’There is not enough light. She is weak’’  
‘’How do we help her?’’

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘’We have to get back to Asgard.’’  
‘’You know damn well we cannot.’’

 

 

 

 

‘’We should get out now.’’  
‘’What’s going to happen to her? We can’t just leave her here.’’  
‘’Trust me. I’ve taken care of it.’’

 

Conversations. You only pick up a few sentences before a cold sea swallows you back in. You are cold. Very cold.


	15. READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ

For the ones that haven't noticed, I have edited all my chapters on January 8, 2017. Please read the newly updated chapters, for I have changed quite a bit and they are very important.

I am sorry you have to read my chapters all over again (to the ones who have read this story before January 8, 2017)  
but hey, at least this story will have an ending! ;)


	16. No sun, no moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ones who are confused --- because there is no sun or moon on the planet, your strength weakens.

You hear people shouting. You hear yelling. You feel a strange wind playing with your hair.

 

You open your eyes.

It takes you a minute to realize where you are. You are laying in the skiff. The skiff in which Loki flew Thor, Jane, and you to Svartalfheim. Planet of the Dark Elves.

Why were you here without them?

Wait. You felt sick. You can remember that. You blacked out. But for how long? You try to move your arms, and it works, but only very slowly. You push yourself up, looking over the corner of the skiff.

The first thing you see is Loki, fighting five Dark Elves on his own, but he manages very well. He kills all five in just a few moments. His gaze travels to somewhere ahead of him. You follow his gaze, still a bit paralyzed, but you see someone in a red cape fighting some kind of massive creature. You guessed it was Thor, who was fighting something that, you thought, had a very strong resemble to Kurse. He runs to them, and Kurse keeps on beating Thor.  
You stand up, not that nauseous anymore, and fly Loki. You cannot fly very quickly since you were still quite weak, but you managed. You were only a few metres away from the three as Loki grabs a huge blade, and pierces it through Kurse’s back. Kurse stands up straight, looking at the thing that was pierced right through him.  
You fall down, not being able to fly any further, and you stand on your legs. They are shaking, but you command yourself to walk further.  
Kurse turns around, to Loki.

Fuck.

He grabs Loki and pulls him towards him with a might force, piercing Loki with the same blade.  
‘’NOOO!’’ you shout, hobble-running towards him. You point your hand at the beast, shooting a hot sunbeam at it. It hits the creature, and a piece of his waist crumbles off, but he does not care about it. It looks at you, throwing Loki to the ground. It looks at Loki again and walks towards him.  
Loki, in agony and pain, hisses a ‘’see you in hell, monster.’’ Kurse is confused for a minute, then looks at the black box around his belt. It had been activated. Kurse rips the box off his belt, but he is too late. Kurse is sucked into a black hole and disappears.   
You run to Loki, who was laying on the black sand. You kneel down beside him, taking his face between your hands.  
‘’’No, no, no, no,’’ you cry, not caring about tears leaving your eyes. ‘’don’t you dare leave me again, Loki. Don’t you dare!’’  
You notice that Thor is sitting right beside you, holding his brother. ‘’You didn’t listen, you fool…’’  
‘’Y-yes,’’ Loki stutters, his face turning a pale, greenish colour. ‘’I am a fool. I-I’m so sorry.’’ He turns to you, and you feel him shiver uncontrollably. ‘’I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.’’  
You sush him, stroking his cheek with your thumb. ‘’Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. You’re going to be alright, okay?’’  
Thor sniffs, quickly drying his tears with his cape. ‘’I’ll tell father what you did here today.’’  
Loki shivers, pants. ‘’I didn’t do it for him.’’  
He looks at you one last time before closing his eyes and turning into a strange mottled soot colour.  
‘’No, Loki!’’  
‘’NO!’’  
‘’Don’t leave me!” you yell at him, shaking his shoulders. ‘’Don’t leave me again! Not again!’   
But Loki does not respond. And you are overwhelmed with a feeling of weakness. You feel weak. You are still weak.  
‘’I love you,’’ you whisper before closing your eyes.  
‘’(Y/n)? (Y/n)?’’

Then everything turns dark.


	17. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending, and new chapter on January 8

Loki.

The Aether.

Loki.

Thor.

Loki.

Malekith.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki, laying on the ground. Dead.

 

You are shocked wide awake. Your body shivers, and you look around you. It takes you a few moments to take everything in, realizing where you are laying.

You are laying on a bed that had been placed on the balcony so that you could have the maximum amount of sun energy. The blankets are thick, enough to keep you warm.

Then you remember. You remember everything. From Loki, not being dead, to Loki, dying in  your arms.

You throw the blanket off of you and step out of the comfortable bed. You notice that you are only wearing a silk slip-on dress, a sort of sleep gown. You stand up and walk to the railing of the balcony. The marbled floor feels cold against your warm feet, and the wind softly strokes your hair, carefully playing with strands of hair. 

‘’(Y/n)! You are -oh.’’  
You turn around to the voice. It was Thor who stood there, in the door opening. He doesn’t know if he may approach, since you were only wearing something small.   
‘’He… he’s dead,’’ you mumble, tears falling down your cheeks. ‘’Why is he, Thor?’’   
You cry, hiding your face between your hands. Thor runs to you, embracing you. ‘’I am sorry, (Y/n).’’  
‘’It is not fair.’’  
‘’I know it isn’t.’’  
You sniffed, stepping out of Thor’s embrace. ‘’How long was I sleeping?’’  
‘’Two days,’’ Thor answers, stroking your hair. ‘’Father told me to bring you to him when you had awakened. He expressed big worry for you.’’  
‘’Oh,’’ you mumbled, stepping away from Thor. ‘’Then I should probably get dressed.’’  
You smile at him before turning away, walking from the balcony. You stop in your tracks.  
‘’Thor, you won, right?’’  
Thor smiles. ‘’yes, we did, yes.’’  
You smile, stepping off the balcony and into the palace.

Thor guides you to the throne room, where Odin was waiting. He sits on his throne, his sceptre in his hand.  
‘’(Y/n), I see that you have fully recovered,’’ Odin says with a smile. ‘’How are you feeling?’’  
‘’I am holding up,’’ you answer, smiling slightly.  
‘’Thor has decided not to become King,’’ Odin says.  
You look at Thor, who nods. ‘’I will be going away for a while, (Y/n). I will protect the Nine Realms, but cannot do so while sitting on the throne.’’   
You nod, kissing him on his cheek. ‘’Thank you, Thor. Thank you for everything. Promise you’ll return?’’  
Thor smiles, ‘’I promise, (Y/n).’’ He turns to his father. ‘’Thank you, father.’’  
Thor looks at you, smiling, before turning around and walking away, leaving you and Odin alone.  
‘’Let me ask you, (Y/n), how are you _really_ feeling?’ Odin stands up from his throne and begins to slowly walk off the stairs.  
You sigh, looking to the ground. ‘’I don’t know how to express it, my King. I feel this, this sadness. I think I might have loved Loki, my King. I did not make a promise with him before he went into battle. Usually, I make him promise he would get back to me. Unharmed. Just like I just made a promise with Thor. But I was blacked out at the moment. I could not make a promise with Loki, and now he’s gone.’’ You shake your head, feeling tears leaving your eyes. ‘’He’s left me again. I do not think I can bare this pain, Allfather.’’  
Odin stands on the middle of the stairs, looking at you. You look back at him, tears in your eyes, but you lower your gaze to the ground again. ‘’I miss him so much, Allfather.’’

‘’I’ve missed you too.’’

You frown. That was not the Allfather’s voice. That was…

You look up, looking right into a pair of green eyes. It was him. It actually was him. His black hair was neat and tidily combed behind his ears, and in his hand he is holding Odin’s sceptre.  
‘’Loki!’’ You run up to him, wrapping your arms tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Loki chuckles, stroking your hair.  
‘’I thought you were dead,’’ you sniff, squeezing him even more tighter against you.  
‘’Ah well…,’ Loki begins, smiling. ‘’It’s a-‘’  
‘’Don’t you fucking dare.’’  
Loki laughs, pulling you slightly away from him so he could see your face. ‘’Oh, and-‘’  
You interrupt him by planting your lips on his. Loki hums surprised, but you feel him smiling against your lips. Once you pull away, he has a huge smile on his face.

‘’I love you, too,’’ he grins.


	18. READ -

HEY GUYS

OKAY so I might be posting a bonus chapter.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed the story! I have written and added new chapters in only two days (I'm pretty darn proud of myself tbh) but I loved every second of it.

I have written this in two days.  
Wtf.  
I have to study for my exams.

#ripmygrades, right?

 

XXX


End file.
